Being Together
by Cogent
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are good brothers, they have to face many things together in life. Romances, secrets and some action in this story. InuKag, SessRin & MirSan. Story title had been changed. Chapter 17 is up.
1. First meeting

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, please don't sue me. The characters in this story has no link to any living people.**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are managing their father's company after their parents had passed on. As brothers, they have to face many things together in life. InuKag, SessRin & MirSan.

It was 8.30 am in the office and everyone was gathering their files to go into the meeting as it was announced at the last minute.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had already arrived in the boardroom and were waiting for their employees to enter.

"Remember tonight, Rin will be cooking dinner for us and don't you try to cancel on us." Sesshomaru reminded his brother.

"What is the occasion?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing, just want to have a nice dinner together." Sesshomaru gave his brother an innocent looking smile.

"You better don't have anything up your sleeves…" Inuyasha was starting to get a bad feeling about the dinner but he can't turn down Rin's invitation.

Before the conversation could continue any further, the door opened and their managers came in.

"Good morning, everyone" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha greeted their employees.

"Good morning sirs."

"Now the reason Inuyasha and I called for this last minute meeting with you all, was to inform you all about the new shareholder in the company that will be coming here next week." Sesshomaru started the meeting by informing them the reason for the last minute meeting.

"Before he comes, I want to see all the files for our company's performance." Each of the managers gave him and Inuyasha the files and they're set for the meeting.

During the meeting, a young lady in a black skirt and white blouse knocked on the door and was looking for Sesshomaru to pass him a file.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

"Come in." Sesshomaru said and stopped the meeting for a short while.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru-san, here is the file that you wanted from my department this morning." The lady passed him the file.

"Thank you, Kagome. Sorry for the last minute meeting. Now everyone, let me introduce you, this is Kagome-san who had just joined us yesterday. She will be handling Hikaru-san's work while she is on maternity leave."

"Hello everyone, it is nice to see all of you and I hope we will be working well together and I will be able to learn from the seniors." Kagome said humbly and bowed to them before she took a seat.

While Sesshomaru was making the introductions, Inuyasha was staring at Kagome.

'It couldn't be.' He thought to himself, his heart was beating fast but he tried to control his composure before anyone noticed.

When he noticed that Kagome caught him staring, he quickly turned away. Unknown to them, Sesshomaru was watching and had a smirk on his face.

The meeting then continued for next 3 hours and after the meeting was over, Inuyasha just wanted to go to his office and be alone with his work.

"Hey Inu! Wait up!" Sesshomaru called out to his brother outside the boardroom.

"What?!" Inuyasha asked.

"Did you see the new executive in our company? She's kinda cute." Sesshomaru said trying to hint at something to his brother.

"Well, any girl looks cute to you, I wonder if you hired her just because she is cute and let me remind you that you're engaged to Rin…" Inuyasha said, obviously was a bit irritated whenever his brother tries to get him to know a girl but he knows that he do care for him.

"Oh come on! I'm not flirting with all the ladies besides I am only just admiring the beautiful surroundings. Plus you know I have always been faithful towards Rin."

"I know I know, it's just a friendly reminder, Rin is a great lady and you're lucky to have her. Besides, I already treated her like a part of the family and she knows about our family history."

"Well you can be lucky too if you have been looking around hard enough. It just take a couple of dates to know whether you will like someone or not." Sesshomaru is trying hard to get his brother to date again.

"I have no time for all these, you know about our responsibilities. I have to go now and meet up with one of our clients, so I will see Rin and you at dinner tonight ok." Inuyasha quickly walk away as he didn't wish to get into any further discussion.

"Always stubborn, Inu." Sesshomaru mumbled to himself as he watched Inuyasha walk away from him.

Upcoming chapters will be done soon, I hope you all will like my first Fanfic. Please kindly review and Constructive criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading…


	2. Lost

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story has no link to any living people. The song "Chances" by Graham Russell belongs to Air Supply. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor fanfiction writer...**

** I would like to thank Purple-Converse-AllStar, Loved Forever and xxInuloverxx for their kind reviews and encouragement. **

**Please enjoy this chapter. Cheers!**

Inuyasha spent some quiet time in his office. Kagome's image kept on playing in his head. 'She looks so much like Kikyo, but as far as I know Kikyo didn't have any twin and Kagome is definitely younger than her. Why heavens like to play games in my life?!! I have to get out of here!' He thought to himself and grabbed his briefcase to meet his client.

After meeting his client, he didn't go back to the office and was driving around in the city aimlessly. He was listening to the radio and a familiar song was being played.

"There's a chance you will be there  
I'd like to know the truth  
I'll find it out somehow  
The chances aren't too strong  
A chance you will be there  
Please be there alone  
Help me speak of love  
Chances aren't enough  
One's too good to miss  
Chances aren't too strong  
A chance is all there is"

He pulled over on the streets and sat quietly to listen to the words. Past memories came back to him as the song played on the radio and his heart was feeling heavy and something was clenching inside.

Flashback 

Inuyasha opened the door of his apartment and saw Kikyo was sitting on their couch, talking on the phone. Soft music could be heard in the living room and "Chances" by Air Supply was played on the radio. It was one of their favorite songs together. He just smiled and walked towards her. She acknowledged his presence and gestured to sit beside her. She told the person on the other line that he had came back and she will be discussing about something with him. After she had ended the call, she cuddled up to Inuyasha and was being quiet. Breaking the silence, Inuyasha asked her.

"What's wrong love? Who called?"

"It's my mom, she told me that my dad wants to meet me. Oh Inu, I don't feel like seeing him but we have some family issues to settle." Kikyo said and was obviously feeling upset.

"Well, I know you have issues with your dad but don't you think it is better to resolve them? It's already been years, Kikyo and it is time to move on. Don't you think so?" Inuyasha tried to comfort her.

"I guess so, he didn't forget about his responsibility towards his daughter by sending me monthly allowances in the past even though I don't get to see him. It just hurts me whenever I remember that he had left my mom and me. You have only met my mom but I have never introduce you to him." She was controlling her tears as she said this.

"It's alright love, I am sure we will get a chance in the future."

"I don't know what to say to him, it's been years."

"Don't worry, I am sure things will go well if we put in some efforts. Even your mom had moved on." Inuyasha hugged her tightly and gave a kiss on her lips.

"Ok then I will prepare everything and I'm afraid I will be away for a few days, will that be fine for you, Inu?" Kikyo looked him in the eyes and waiting for his answer.

"It is definitely fine and I will be waiting for you right here." He placed her hand on his chest and smiled.

"I love you, Inu." Kikyo kissed him softly.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said after the kiss.

Kikyo called her mom and decided to get everything ready. She will be leaving the next day.

The next day, Inuyasha drove her to the airport and they were feeling bad for going to be separated for the next few days.

"Call me when you arrive there." Inuyasha said as both of them were hugging each other tight and refused to let go.

"I will. Oh God, I'm going to miss you. Remember to be good while I'm gone." She tried to sound not upset.

"Hmmm, I'm always good if you compare me to Sess." Inuyasha cracked a joke to make her smile and succeeded.

"Haha, don't flatter yourself, you're brothers." She joked back.

"I have to go now. See you soon, dear." They kissed passionately and slowly break away from each other and she went to check in. Inuyasha watched her leave and she suddenly turned around smiling and waved at him. He waved back and started to walk to his car after there was no more sight of her.

'This is going to be hard… What's wrong with me?! She is just going away for a few days… But I already miss her.' He was debating in his head. Then he decided to go to the office and it was going to be a long day for him. He had meetings and contracts to be signed. During lunch with Sesshomaru, he received a call from Kikyo's mom.

"Hello, Inuyasha…. Are you busy now?' She asked him, there was something wrong with the way she asked him.

"Hello Aunty, I'm just having lunch with my brother. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Inuyasha…. Kikyo…"Her voice was cracking and it was clear that she was crying over the phone.

"What is wrong with Kikyo, Aunty? Inuyasha sensed something wrong could have happened.

"Kikyo… Her plane… Her plane had crashed and … the airline staff… called me and said that low percentage of survival…" She was trying very hard to control her voice.

"Inuyasha, are you still there?" Kikyo's mother asked him.

Inuyasha froze and tears started to well up in his eyes, he didn't know what to say. It seemed that time had stopped and everything seemed to be frozen and not moving. Sesshomaru who was sitting across him waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention to ask what was wrong. Inuyasha just shook his head.

"I'm here Aunty. Let's meet at the airline's office." He arranged with her to meet later. He told Sesshomaru about what had happened and his brother offered to accompany them. Inuyasha refused to believe that all these were happening to him.

End of flashback.

"There's a chance you will be there  
Wondering what to do  
How to play my role  
I'll leave it up to you  
If I disguise my smile  
It gives too much away  
And what if we can't speak  
What then shall I say  
Don't you be too long  
Something has gone wrong  
The chances are all gone"

As the song ended, he was gripping on the steering wheel, he felt like punching something, Anything and he felt like shouting all the vulgar profanities that he knew. He felt that life was unfair and depressing but he had to go through it all…

Sorry to Kikyo's fans. Next chapter coming up soon. Hint, hint...it's dinner time...


	3. Dinner time

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story has no link to any living people. Please don't sue me.**

Later at 7pm, Inuyasha arrived at his family's mansion. Sesshomaru had asked him to move back in many times before but he refused, as he preferred to stay in his apartment in the middle of the city. Past memories are difficult to let go just like that...

DING DONG!!! 

'God, I hate the doorbell sound, why can't Sess do something about it, the mansion already looks like in a scary movie.' Inuyasha thought to himself while waiting for someone to open the big wooden door.

The door opened and revealed an old butler who was shorter than him. He had worked for their family for ages and even Inuyasha was not sure ever since when.

"Good evening, young master Inuyasha." The butler greeted him.

"Good evening, Jaken, where is my brother?" Inuyasha asked as he came in.

"Master Sesshomaru is in the study room, I will call him for you, please take a seat in the living room as we have another guest in the house tonight." Jaken led him to the living room.

When they arrived in the room, Inuyasha froze in his steps. He saw Rin was happily chatting with a familiar face and his mind was rushing with so many things.

"Young master, please excuse me while I go and fetch Master Sesshomaru." Jaken left and make his way to the study room.

"Hi, Inu, you're on time. I'm not sure if you have met Kagome in the office, she was my senior during my college days." Rin greeted him cheerfully and introduced them both.

"Ah yes, we already met. Good evening, Kagome-san" Inuyasha said and was now looking at Kagome.

"Good evening, Inuyasha-san." Kagome said shyly while looking at him.

"Oh well, the two of you can chat now, I have to check if the dining table have been set properly by the maid. Dinner will be served as soon as Sesshomaru comes down." Rin got up and head towards the dining hall.

Before she left the room, she whispered to Inuyasha. "Inu, be nice and entertain her for a while."

Inuyasha just nodded and proceeded to stand near the fireplace. Kagome stood up and went near him.

" Nice pictures of your family." She said as she saw them on top of the fireplace.

"Thank you. So, you went to the same college as Rin." Inuyasha said as he tried not to act awkward.

"Yes, we did. She was very well liked in college and we were very close then until I had to go overseas." Kagome said.

" I see. That is why, I didn't see you at their engagement party."

"Excuse me, young master and Kagome-san, dinner is starting soon, please proceed to the dining hall." Jaken interrupted them and led them to have dinner.

Kagome was placed to sit across Inuyasha. Rin and Sesshomaru sat at the heads of the long dining table.

"I hope the two of you will appreciate my future wife's cooking, let's eat." Sesshomaru winked at Rin while he was saying this.

During dinner, Sesshomaru and Rin asked Kagome about her time spent overseas and obviously wanted Inuyasha get to know more about her. Inuyasha and Kagome gave secret glances at each other during the dinner and they seemed to be enjoying their conversations. Unknown to them, the other couple were smiling and observing them.

Later, after dinner, Kagome had to leave early and they all sent her to the door.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-san and Rin for inviting me over for the lovely dinner. I will make my move now. Goodbye everyone." Kagome was about to walk out the door when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Kagome-san, please let Inuyasha drive you home, it is already late and I'm sure it is difficult to get a cab outside of the mansion at this hour." Inuyasha was glaring at his brother but Sesshomaru was smiling when he said this.

"Oh I see, but I don't want to be any trouble." Kagome said.

"Um, no trouble at all, I have the time to send you home." Inuyasha said. He was trying to be polite and calm even though he was staring at his brother.

"Ok, thank you Inuyasha-san. Good bye everyone." She stepped out of the door and waited for Inuyasha while he said his goodbyes to the couple.

"You idiot. What are you trying to do?" Inuyasha tried to keep his voice down so that Kagome wouldn't hear him.

"Inuyasha, I'm just trying to be nice to our guest and I drove her here after work so she doesn't have any transport to go home now. Do me this favor and send her home safely." Sesshomaru was trying to be firm with his brother.

"Yes Inu, Sess is right, I am sure she will be safe with you on her way home, please." Rin said to Inuyasha to support Sesshomaru.

"Alright alright. I will go now, thanks for dinner Rin, goodnight you two." He left them both and led Kagome to his car.

"I hope this will work out, dear." Sesshomaru said to Rin.

"I hope so too, dear." Rin said.

Jaken as the Butler.. Wahahaha!!! LMAO when I wrote this. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, please kindly click on the small button below for your reviews… I'm sure it will only take less than a minute for a sentence unless you insist on a paragraph. Constructive criticisms are welcome too. Thank you for reading.

Next chapters will be up in a few days and more on the favorite couple. Guess what Miroku and Sango are going to be….


	4. Coincidence?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story has no link to any living people. Please don't sue me.**

**Loved Forever, I updated this chapter for you earlier than planned. I hope this will make your day better. Happy Babysitting!**

**XxInuLoverxx, Thank you for your support. **

Inuyasha led Kagome to his car and opened the passenger's door for her. He proceeded to his seat and started his car.

"So where do you stay?" He asked her, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"No. 3 Orange Boulevard." She answered softly. She didn't know why but he was making her heart beat irregularly whenever he was near her.

"Really? That is near my place. How come I have never seen you around in the neighborhood?" By now, Inuyasha was cursing himself for asking that question suddenly but he stayed calm.

"I had just moved in about a week ago. How near is your place to mine?" She was glad that he had asked her and gave him a sweet smile.

"I see. Well, let's just say my place is about 5 minutes walk from your place. Is that near enough for you?" He was having a smirk on his face when he answered her. 'She has a beautiful smile. Shit! Why am I flirting with her?!' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Haha, that is very near to me. What a coincidence." Kagome laughed. 'Yes, what a coincidence, Inuyasha.' Kagome felt that she would be able to get along with him just fine.

"A great coincidence indeed! Not only we will see each other in the office, but also in the our neighborhood too." He started to laugh with her. 'Her laughter is like music to my ears…Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! But she seems nice and she smells nice too. I can't help myself!' Inuyasha was debating in his head.

The rest of the car ride went well, with both of them talking about their interests in music as Inuyasha played the radio in his car. They found out that they shared a few interests together. When they arrived outside of Kagome's apartment, she got out from the car and Inuyasha followed her to the main entrance of the building.

"Thank you Inuyasha-san for sending me home." Kagome gave him a sincere smile.

"It's my pleasure. Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow in the office then." Inuyasha said. But the two of them were still standing in front of each other for a short moment, looking into each other's eyes and were in a trance. Their body language showed that neither wanted to make any movement.

"Yea, I will see you tomorrow then. Good night." Kagome decided to break the silence and bowed slightly at him.

"Um yes, see you tomorrow. Good night." Inuyasha replied quickly and regained his ability to move again. He bowed back at her and went ahead to his car to go home.

And with that, Kagome turned and headed towards the entrance door, she was looking for her home keys in her leather bag as she reached for the doorknob, she heard Inuyasha called out to her.

"Hey Kagome-san! Umm, would you like a lift to work tomorrow and maybe grab some breakfast before that?" He was walking back to the entrance and now was facing her again.

"Sure! I mean breakfast before work sounds good, so what time do you want to pick me?" Kagome turned back and she was blushing when she realized that she had replied too quickly. Now she was trying hard to hide her excitement.

"Great, I will pick you up at 7 then. I know this café near here that serves good food and coffee." Inuyasha looked calm when he told her this but his thoughts were like,

'Yes! She agreed to it! Why am I feeling nervous and excited at the same time?'

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow. Bye." And Kagome went inside, leaving Inuyasha who was breathing heavily and was starting to look a little silly.

'Why did I asked her that? I just got to know her and yet… I must go back and have a good rest. It must have been the stress.' He said to himself and rolled back his head with his hands behind it.

Kagome went inside her apartment and the phone rang. She reached for it and answered it.

"Hello"

"Hello Kagome, how are you?" The caller asked her.

"I'm good, thanks. I'm happy that everything is going as planned." Kagome told the caller.

"I'm glad to hear that my dear, I hope Inuyasha didn't suspect anything." The caller said.

"He didn't." Kagome informed the caller.

"I hope things will turn out well. It's late now, have a good rest. Good night Kagome."

"Good night." The call ended and Kagome went to her bedroom and sat at the edge of her bed. She was thinking about tomorrow. After a couple of minutes, she decided to have a hot shower before she sleeps.

Inuyasha arrived at his apartment and went straight to the kitchen to grab a drink. He sat on the kitchen counter and was thinking about Kagome.

'She really reminds me of Kikyo… Even her scent seems familiar. What is going on? It can't be a reincarnation. It can't be. She is about at least ten years younger than Kikyo. Today is definitely a strange day.' Inuyasha sat there for a while until he decided to go to bed as he was supposed to wake up earlier to have breakfast with Kagome.

Oh oh… Who called Kagome? Poor Inuyasha, so many things happened to him in one day. Coincidences?

Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please kindly leave a review if you have the time, I'm sure it will only take less than a minute. Thank you.

**Loved Forever**, good guess about Miroku and Sango…. But anything can happen in a story.. Haha, just a little suspense for you.


	5. Getting Started

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story has no link to any living people. Please don't sue me.**

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

Inuyasha slammed the top of the alarm clock. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was 6 am. 'Argh! _Why am I up so early?' He thought to himself. _Then he remembered about his breakfast appointment with Kagome and got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get a shower. He got ready and was out of the door.

After arriving outside of Kagome's apartment, he stood beside his car and was looking out for her. Then he saw a lady who was wearing a baby blue blouse and a black skirt approaching him. He was mesmerized by her presence, when she was walking towards him, the wind seemed to be rustling her hair lightly.

"_God, she is beautiful.' He said in a whisper to himself. 'Wait! Why am I thinking of her in such a way?!' He argued with himself in his head._

"Good morning, Inuyasha-san." Kagome saw Inuyasha was deep in his thoughts and she greeted him with a wide smile. _'He's cute when he is thinking.' Kagome thought to herself._

"Good morning, Kagome-san, let's go and have a good breakfast, shall we?" He said sheepishly but returned her the same smile since he was interrupted when he was in deep thoughts. He opened the door for her to get in. He breathed in deeply as she moved past him and again he sensed that familiar scent.

'_I love her smell.' He said in his mind._

They arrived at the café that Inuyasha had mentioned. They went in and decided on their orders. While having for their breakfast, they had a chat.

"So, Kagome-san, how do you find the neighborhood?"

"It's fine, although I haven't been around much." She answered sweetly.

"Are you staying by yourself?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, but sometimes I do have my family coming over." She was feeling happy that Inuyasha had asked her questions about herself but somewhere deep in her heart, she wished she could tell him the truth.

'_The time is not right yet.' She thought to herself. _Her eyes gave her away and showed that she was thinking about something.

"Kagome-san, are you alright, I'm sorry if I asked you a sensitive question." Inuyasha was worried that he might have made her uncomfortable.

"Oh I'm sorry, Inuyasha-san, I was just thinking about work." She came up with an excuse and smiled.

"Oh I see. Don't get so stressed out about it unless Sesshomaru asks for a report. I know that he is a slaves driver sometimes." Inuyasha tried to joke and was glad that he didn't offend her.

Kagome laughed softly and just nodded in response. _'Oh great! Good excuse, Kagome, thinking about work. Yea, right.' Kagome thought._

"Sorry to ask you this, but why aren't you staying at your family's mansion?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"I've been staying on my own ever since college, just trying to be independent." Inuyasha explained.

" I see. How long have you been staying in the neighborhood?" She asked.

" Well, for quite sometime now. Especially after college, with my girlfriend." Inuyasha said and suddenly he went silent after the last word was mentioned.

Kagome broke the silence. " Oh, I didn't know you are staying with your girlfriend."

" Erm no… We're not staying together anymore… She had passed on." Inuyasha said softly and tried not to show his sadness by looking down at his plate.

" Oh… I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. _'I'm sorry Inuyasha for asking you that question.' Kagome felt bad about it._

" It's ok, you didn't know." He gave her a small smile.

" So, how do you like your food?" He changed the topic, as he didn't want to ruin their breakfast.

" It's nice, I think I will be here again soon." Kagome smiled and was glad to see Inuyasha back to normal.

The rest of the time, they were talking about their favorite past-times and they drove down to the office.

" I hope you enjoyed the breakfast." Inuyasha said to Kagome.

" I enjoyed it, it was nice, thank you, Inuyasha-san. Well, I have to go now. See you later." She said it with her beautiful smile and went to her department.

'I enjoyed it too.' Inuyasha thought. He went into his office and saw Sesshomaru with a huge grin plastered on his face. He was sitting in Inuyasha's chair and was facing the door. 

"Since when you become the VP of the company? So who is the new CEO now?" Inuyasha said it with a lot of sarcasm.

" Good morning to you too. I see that someone seems to be in a good mood as always." He retorted back. Inuyasha gave him a scowl and he just laughed it off.

"So I assumed Kagome-san reached her home safely last night." Sesshomaru got up from Inuyasha's chair to let him sit on it and sat opposite his younger brother.

"Yea, I sent her back home, all thanks to you. Look Sess, I don't know whatever you have in mind, but I don't think it will be a good idea. Kagome-san is a nice lady but I'm not sure if I'm ready yet." Inuyasha knew that his brother have something up his sleeves.

"Oh come on, Inu. Just give it a chance. Just look at Rin and me. We had been through so many things and yet we are still happily together." Sesshomaru said, as he knew Inuyasha had already figured out what he was trying to do, well almost…

"But I don't know if Kagome can be as accepting like Rin." He said sadly.

"Or more like Kikyo, you mean." Sesshomaru haven't mention that name for many years and by the time that Name been mentioned, he noticed Inuyasha's change on his face.

"Inu, you must learn how to let go." Sesshomaru said after he realized his mistake of reminding Inuyasha about Kikyo.

"Easy for you to say Sess! Before Rin, how many girls have you been fooling around with?!" Inuyasha was losing his temper. He stood up and his hands were balled in fists as he was glaring at the calm looking Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I learnt about love when I first met Rin. Even after knowing about our family history, she still accepted me for who I am. And I fall in love with her more." Sesshomaru said to him calmly even though his voice was slightly low. He can't be angry with Inuyasha, since he knew that his past was filled with plenty of rendezvous time, surrounded by many women.

"Same goes for Kikyo. She taught me a lot about love before she... died." Inuyasha found it bitter to spit out the last word but he loosened up and sat back down.

"Look, Inu, I am sorry. But as your big brother, I really want to see you happy. Anyways, I want you to come over tonight. Bring along your stuff as we have some work to do for my wedding." Sesshomaru said to him with a sincere smile and in a very serious tone especially at the last sentence.

"I will be there, see you later." Inuyasha replied to Sesshomaru as he watched his older brother leaving his office.

Inuyasha felt bad about being mean to Sesshomaru but he couldn't help it. He decided to check his schedule for the day and found that it had nothing much except for some meetings. So he went through the files in his PC to do his work. It helped him to get his mind off of some things.

While he was doing his work, his office phone rang. He answered it and found out that it was his irritating bestfriend.

" Hey, Inu. How's life?" The man said in a very cheerful tone.

"Busy as always. What do you want?" Inuyasha answered rudely.

"I'm glad that you sound Happy to hear my voice, Inuyasha." The man said nicely with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ok Miroku, if you're going to irritate me by disturbing my work, I'm going to hang up on you. I'm not as free as you." Inuyasha threatened him.

" Ok, ok. Sheesh. I just want to know what time you will be at your family's mansion?" Miroku said quickly to avoid being hung up over the phone before he could finish.

"Well, I have to collect my stuff at home, so I should be there around 8." Inuyasha said after thinking about the duration to go back home and out again to the mansion.

"Ok. See ya." Miroku said. Inuyasha just hung up on him without saying goodbye.

Ah choo! Bless me. Sorry, sensitive nose caused by something fishy is going on in this story... Don't you think so? Hehe. Sorry, xxInuLoverxx, for the **curiosity…**

Next chapter will be up within a few days and expect the unexpected to come… Please kindly review, the small button is just below. Thank you for reading, even for those who can't spare me a review even though I would really appreciate your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Omake

Rin: " Sooo… How many girls have you been sleeping around with before me?"

Sesshomaru: " Thatwasallinthepast, dear. I mean this is just a story, dear."

Rin: " I want to know. I thought you said you were too busy with your stuff to care about those things in the past. Tell me after you remember or couch tonight or indefinitely!" She walked away from him.

Sesshomaru is now staring evilly at Cogent. He is holding tightly to his evil Tōkijin sword.

Cogent: Gulp. " Hehe, it's just a story, Master Sesshomaru." Cogent is backing away slowly.

Sesshomaru: "Then you should write good things about me or should I get another writer." He draws out his sword and starts to move towards Cogent.

Cogent: "Master Sesshomaru, hehe, I'm a writer, not a fighter. Oh oh… Aaaaaahhhh!!!" Cogent starts to run and pull out Kagura's fan which was "**borrowed**" and fly away on the big white feather.

Sesshomaru: "I will get you next time, Cogent!!!" He looked up to the skies and then turned to the readers. " Next Chapter on "**Together**", titled "**Family history**". What is going to happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? And more nice things about** me **in the story."


	6. Family History

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story has no link to any living people. Please don't sue me.**

**Thank you everyone who had left their reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Loved Forever: Ouch! I'm so sorry to hear about your experience with the kids. I hope you're feeling better now. Take care!**

**XxInuLoverxx: I'm glad you liked the omake in chapter 5. And yes, Miroku will still be a perv if not he will just be a boring fella, don't you think so... Thanks for your review.**

**HollisterGirl29: Hope you will enjoy this update.**

**CariMilRod: Thank you. The truth about Kagome will be revealed soon. Hope you will enjoy this chapter too.**

After hanging up the phone (Or more like hanging up on Miroku), Inuyasha lost his concentration in his work. He started to think about Kagome, how she reminded him of Kikyo.

' Kikyo seemed to be more traditional in her own ways compared to Kagome. Kikyo's eyes were smaller compared to Kagome's. Kagome seemed to be a more cheerful and positive person compared to Kikyo. And yet they smelled and looked almost the same. But the two could never be the same. It is impossible.' He thought to himself.

Then he remembered his earlier conversation with Sesshomaru.

"_Inu, you must learn how to let go."_ Sesshomaru said to him.

'Maybe Sess is right. Maybe it is time to let go. It has been years since her passing on but do I like Kagome because she reminds me of Kikyo or because of she herself. I guess there is only one way to find out.' His mind was totally confused.

He was snapped out of his deep thoughts when he heard someone was knocking on his door.

'**Knock Knock' **

"Come in." Inuyasha said and he was wondering who it was. Stepping into his office was Kagome.

'_Just when I was thinking of you.' He said in his mind._

"Hi… what can I do for you?" Inuyasha said to her and was trying not to show his surprise look. His mood seemed to change for better when he saw her again.

"Hi… I was wondering if you have any appointment for lunch now." Kagome was slightly blushing when she asked him. She held out two lunch boxes in front of him.

'_Gosh, she looks so Kawaii when she is blushing. Wait! I called her "Kawaii"?! His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome spoke again._

"Inuyasha-san, are you ok?" She asked him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Er now? But it isn't lunch time yet." He said as he stood up to be near her.

"Well, it is now unless the company's clock is faulty." Kagome said and was smiling at him.

Inuyasha looked at his watch and realized that it was indeed lunchtime.

"Haha. Time really passed and I didn't realize that. I have no appointment now. Are those for two?" He asked her and pointed at the lunch boxes that she had brought along.

"Yes, are you hungry?" Kagome asked, smiling at him.

Inuyasha's stomach happened to make some noise and both of them heard it.

"Very." He said and both of them laughed. Inuyasha led her to sit on the sofa in his office and he sat next to her to eat their lunch.

" I hope you like these as I was in a rush to make them this morning." Kagome said shyly to him.

" They are very good. You made them? How come I didn't see you carrying them just now?" He asked. He was amazed by her cooking abilities after he tasted the food.

"Well, I put them in my bag. I wanted to give them to you at lunch since you took me for breakfast this morning." She said. Kagome was feeling happy that Inuyasha liked her cooking.

"The breakfast was nothing, just treat it as a welcome gesture to my neighborhood. But your lunch is a real treat." Said Inuyasha and he was grinning when he saw Kagome's face changed to a pinkish colour.

"Thank you, Inuyasha-san." She said and she was hoping that they would have the chance to lunch together again.

The two of them enjoyed each other's company during the lunch and when it was time to go back to work, they said their goodbyes.

Inuyasha hadn't felt anything like that for a long time when he was eating with someone. He truly enjoyed her company and was already looking forward to seeing her soon.

" Thank you, Kagome-san for the wonderful lunch. I will see you around." Inuyasha said politely.

" Please don't mention. It is just a simple lunch. I better get going now. See you around." Kagome was slightly blushing and she turned to the door and got out of Inuyasha's office.

'_Well, it's time to go back to work now." He said to himself after being alone in his office._

Kagome went to her office and kept the lunch boxes in her bag. She sat down and faced her computer.

'_I'm glad today had gone smoothly. I hope more chances will be getting better in the near future.' She thought to herself, all smiles and decided to start on her work._

It was the end of the day and Inuyasha had to rushed back home to collect his stuff to bring along to his family's mansion. By the time he reached home, he decided to have an instant ramen for dinner since he can't cook.

'_How I wish Kagome can cook dinner for me too.' He said softly to himself._

After his dinner, he went straight to his bedroom and went to pulled his wardrobe forward. At the back of the wardrobe was where he had hidden his stuff. He put them in a big black bag and was set to go to the mansion.

Upon reaching the mansion at 8pm, he saw Miroku's car and he was standing beside it.

Inuyasha parked his car beside Miroku's and took his stuff along with him.

"Hey, why aren't you in there yet?" Inuyasha asked him and was looking at him curiously.

"Hello, Inuyasha, nice to see you. I just arrived myself and knew that you will be reaching soon." Miroku said and was grinning at him.

"Ok. Let's go in." Inuyasha said and walked with him to the door. He pressed the doorbell and waited.

'**Ding Dong'**

'_Irritating doorbell sound.' Inuyasha said in his mind._

The big wooden door opened and both of them saw the butler.

" Good evening, Young Master Inuyasha and Miroku-san. Master Sesshomaru is waiting for both of you." Jaken greeted both of them and led them inside.

Inuyasha and Miroku were on walking towards the study room when Rin happened to be in the hallway and met both of them.

"Good evening, Inu and Miroku-san. Thank you for coming, Miroku-san." She greeted them happily.

"Good evening, Rin." Inuyasha greeted her.

"Good evening, Rin-san, it is so nice to see you again. I hope you have been well." Miroku said and gave her one of his famous flirty grin.

"I am feeling fine, thank you for your concern, Miroku-san." Rin said and smiled at him politely.

"Let's go and see my **big brother**." Inuyasha said. He smiled at Rin and walked away from her. Miroku followed him almost immediately when he heard Inuyasha's harsh tone.

"You idiot, that is my future sister-in-law, you better watch out for yourself. Sess can be more evil than me when he is angry." Inuyasha said while glaring at Miroku on their way to meet Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on, Inuyasha, I was just trying to be polite and friendly." Miroku said and was trying to convince Inuyasha, which he failed.

"Yeah RIGHT!" Inuyasha was feeling very annoyed with him. Both of them stopped their bickering when they reached the door to the study room.

Inuyasha knocked on the door and Sesshomaru gave the permission to enter.

"Hi Sess." He said to his older brother.

"Good evening, Sesshomaru." Miroku greeted him.

"Good evening to the two of you. Thank you, Miroku, for coming. Please take a seat." Sesshomaru said to them both. Both went to sit on the big leather couch and put their things on the coffee table in front of them.

"Now the two of you know that the both of you are going to be best men in the wedding. So I need you guys to keep the wedding going in peace." Sesshomaru said while still standing across them.

"Ok Sess, just tell us what you need us to do." Inuyasha said to his brother.

"Sure, I will see how I can assist you." Miroku said to show his support.

"Well, I need both of you with the security. To make sure that the barrier will be strong enough to avoid any trouble that could happen on that day. Let us practice our defense tonight." Sesshomaru said and took out the family's mansion map to show them the area that might need their attention.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had trusted Miroku with the barrier as he was well versed with curses, magic spells and barriers so that would made him to be a qualified mage. They had known him for many years now and he had gained their trust because he had supported them in their fights against evil demons in the past, in order to preserve the peace among humans and demons that just wanted to live peacefully. Very few humans knew about their family's secret and Miroku was one of them.

"Ok Sess, let's transform to our hanyo forms. Then we shall spar together." Inuyasha said to his brother and he took out his Tetsusaiga from his black bag.

"Yes, we should. Be prepared little brother, I'm gonna kick your ass." Sesshomaru said and went to reach for his Tenseiga and Tokijin swords where he had put on his study table.

"In your dreams, big brother." Inuyasha said sarcastically and transformed with his brother.

Both brothers went to spar with each other and Miroku followed the map to plan how big the barrier had to be. Then later, both brothers tried with their swords to see if they could break the barrier, which was formed by Miroku. After a few hours of practice, they had decided to call it a night.

**Please kindly review, the small button is just below. Thank you for reading, even for those who can't spare me a review even though I would really appreciate your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next Chapter, will be done soon, hopefully by this weekend. More romance and some actions will be up soon.**

**Have a great weekend, everyone!**

**Omake:**

Miroku: "Hey Cogent, finally I have an appearance in this chapter. At least I manage to show some of my "skills."

Cogent: " I'm glad you like it."

Sesshomaru happens to be around near those two, he sensed Cogent's scent. (Please do not be mistaken, I don't have a BO…)

Sesshomaru: " How dare you try to flirt with my fiancée!"

'**POW!' **He punched Miroku on the face.

Miroku: " Hey, it's not my fault! Blame the writer!" Miroku pointed his finger at Cogent.

Cogent: " Why you!"

Sesshomaru: " You just never learn, don't you…" Sesshomaru glared at Cogent.

Cogent: "Hehe.. Master Sesshomaru, nice to see you again. I can't help it if Miroku is such a perv." Slowly backing away.

Sesshomaru charged at Cogent and stabbed Cogent with his Tokijin sword.

Cogent: "Why did I go… and return Kagura's fan…back to her…" Cogent blacked out.

Miroku: " Urmm, nice aim Sesshomaru, but who is going to write the story now. I hope it's not you, I doubt we will have any readers."

Sesshomaru: " Mmmm… You're right. Oh well… Guess I will use my Tenseiga to revive Cogent back." He used the Tenseiga sword and stabbed at where he had stabbed Cogent before. He left before Cogent regained consciousness.

Cogent: "Huh? I thought I saw my ancestors up there." Cogent passed out again.

Miroku: "Hmmmm… Cogent is passed out… 'twitch twitch'…. Nehhh, better not… Oh well, I shall go and find some village girls." Miroku left Cogent lying on the ground.

TBC…


	7. Moving on?

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story has no link to any living people. Please don't sue me.**

Thank you everyone who had left his or her reviews. I really appreciate it.

**-HollisterGirl- Thanks. Hope you will like this one.**

**-xxInuLoverxx- I am so glad you like the end, Miroku wouldn't dare to do anything to me if he wants his character in the story to live, haha. Kagome's truth will be out soon, I promise. Thanks.**

**-Misfit band geek- Sorry to make you 'confuzzled' (I seriously don't know if that is a new word) but thanks for your review. Glad you like it.**

**-Inuyasha-forever91- Thank you, hope you will like this new chapter.**

**-CariMilRod- Thank you. I am a little old fashioned but having someone making food especially for you is one of the sweetest things that people can do for you, I experienced that before. (Wink wink) Glad you like it.**

**Well, here is the new chapter, sorry I didn't update during the weekend, as one of my closest friends came back from overseas. I hope all of you will enjoy this one. **

After saying their goodbyes to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku walked to their cars. Suddenly, Miroku stopped Inuyasha from getting into his car.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Miroku with an irritated look.

"Well, I just wanna say that it is nice to have you back." Miroku said with a sincere smile.

"What do you mean? I have always been here." Inuyasha said and was staring at him.

"Well, Inu, it's been a while since we all see you all ready and confident with your Tetsusaiga. Very seldom, that you're able to join us whenever there is any demon that we had to fight with. All I'm saying is that I am happy to see you in this form again." Miroku said calmly. He knew this was a sensitive subject to be speaking about with Inuyasha.

But he was glad to see the change in Inuyasha that night.

"Miroku, I am sorry if I had let you or Sess down in the past. I guess I just needed sometime to be alone. I just wish that my life could just be simple at times. But Sess and you have never let me down whenever I need you guys." Inuyasha said with his eyes looking down on the ground.

"I wish I can tell you that I understand but I have never been in your position. However, I just wanna let you know that I am here for you, ok." Miroku said and put his hand on Inuyasha's right shoulder.

"Thanks. Now get your hand off my shoulder! People could misunderstand us!" Inuyasha said out loud but he had a smile on his face.

"Hey! You know I'm so into women." Miroku said with a faked hurt tone. Then both of them laughed and just waved goodbye when they got into their respective cars to drive home.

Meanwhile, in the mansion, Sesshomaru was heading to his bedroom after a tiring long day. When he entered his bedroom, he saw Rin was sitting on his bed and she was reading a book. She saw him and gave him a loving smile.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day." Sesshomaru said and returned her a loving smile too.

"Poor baby, come to bed after your shower because you stink now." She teased him.

"Haha, funny love, but first I need to talk to you." He said to her and went to sit beside her.

"Alright, I know what you're trying to say to me but don't worry dear, I am sure things will work out fine." Rin said with a lot of confidence.

"Hmmm, I just don't want him to misunderstand about our…." He was cut off when Rin gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry, we had discussed about this before. He won't suspect anything, besides Kagome is going to be my Bridesmaid. Now go and take a shower." Rin said after the kiss. She tried to push him off the bed.

"Ok. Ok. Going now." Sesshomaru got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. When he reached the doorknob, he turned around to look at her.

"Do you want to shower with me? I need help with my back." He asked Rin with a wink.

"I thought you're tired after a long day. Are you sure you got some energy left in you?" She said with a hint of seduction.

"Never too tired when it comes to you love." He smiled, as he watched Rin slowly got out of bed to approach him. The happy couple went into the bathroom together and it would be a long pleasurable night for both of them.

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up earlier than usual even though he was tired from the previous night's training with Sesshomaru. He had planned to give Kagome a lift to work without her knowing. He quickly showered and got ready to go and wait for her outside of her apartment's building.

'Sheesh, I don't know what time she will leave her place.' He thought to himself when he reached there and was standing beside his car while trying to look out for her.

'_There she is. God, is it me or she just looks more beautiful each day. ' He said in his head. _Kagome was wearing a nice black ladies' pants and a pink blouse when she walking out of the building.

"Kagome-san!" He called out to her. Kagome looked very surprised to see him.

"Good morning, Inuyasha-san, What are you doing here?" She approached him and gave him a very sweet smile.

"Well…I thought of giving you a lift to work if you don't mind." He said with a bit of hesitation.

"How kind of you. Thank you." She said happily and went into his car after he opened the door for her. After he let her in, Inuyasha let go of the breath that he was holding.

'_Thank God, she agreed.' He said with a great relief in his mind._

"It's no trouble at all, we are staying nearby to each other." Inuyasha said to her with a smile.

"Well, since that's the case, I guess I will have to make lunch for you… If you don't have any lunch appointments." Kagome said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"That settles it then." Inuyasha said and he laughed when he saw her blushed.

Both reached the office and made their way to their different departments. Inuyasha went into his office and was smiling to himself. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door.

'Knock knock' 

"Come in." He said and he saw Sesshomaru entering his office. Sesshomaru noticed his good mood and decided to tease him about it.

"Hey, little brother, I see the sun is shining so bright today." Sesshomaru said with a grin and went to sit across Inuyasha.

"It was shining brightly until a certain dark cloud knocked on my door." Inuyasha said sarcastically but with a smile to his older brother.

"Haha, glad to know that you still have your sense of humour. Anyways, I am here to remind you that since it is Saturday tomorrow, I need you to come over and try out your new suit for my wedding. So be there around lunch." Sesshomaru said, as he got up from the chair and turned to the door. But he stopped and turned around to see Inuyasha.

"And Inu, thank you for yesterday. I hope you will always be like this." He gave Inuyasha a smile and left his office.

Inuyasha stared at the closed door and was thinking about what Miroku and his older brother had said to him. _'They are saying the same thing. Maybe I am moving on now. Kagome, what have you done to me?' He thought to himself._

On Saturday, around 11am, Inuyasha arrived at his family's mansion. He saw Miroku's car and there was another car, which he didn't know to whom it might belonged to.

He pressed the doorbell, waited for the door to open for him. A short moment later, Jaken was at the door and led him to his older brother.

While walking towards the living room, he heard voices of a few people in a conversation. As he was at the door, he saw the owners of the voices that he had heard.

"Hi Inu." Rin said and she was happy to see him.

"Hi. I didn't know we will have guests today." He replied. He looked at the group of people and saw Kagome among them. He smiled at her and went to take a seat near Sesshomaru.

"Well, today apart from the marrying couple, the best men and bridesmaids are going to try the new suits and gowns. The tailor will be here around lunch. Oh, let me introduce you to my other bridesmaid, Sango, she was my senior in school just like Kagome." Rin said with a big smile.

"Oh… I see, nice to meet you Sango-san. So you're gonna be her bridesmaid then, Kagome-san?" Inuyasha said to Sango and then he looked at Kagome. Both of them were staring into each other's eyes and were lost in reverie.

"Yes, Inuyasha-san." Kagome said with a smile. The rest were looking at both of them and were smiling at the situation.

"Oh come on, don't tell me both of you still using the 'sans' formally." Miroku teased both of them. Inuyasha broke his reverie and turned to glare at Miroku and was about to say something to him when he was stopped by Rin's voice.

"Miroku is right, why don't both of you just drop the honorifics? We are all friends now and all of you will be in this wedding." She said in a calm tone. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled.

"Rin is right, let's just drop the honorifics shall we?" Inuyasha said to Kagome and she nodded to show her approval. While both of them were lost again, Miroku went to make his usual 'move'.

"_Cough cough… _So, Sango, what will you be doing after this?" He said to her and gave his infamous smirk.

"Let's just stick to the honorifics, Miroku-san, I don't know you that well yet." Sango said to him with a hint of sarcasm, trying wipe off his smirk.

"Not **yet.** But I don't mind you dropping the honorifics now." He said, still smiling.

"Hmm, you just never change, don't you?" Sango said to him and walked away from him to stand near Kagome.

'You too, Sango.' Miroku said in his mind.

When the tailor had arrived, all of them tried out the new clothing. Jaken was told to be the so-called cameraman of the day. In one of the guestrooms in the mansion, the ladies were trying out the gowns.

"I see the two of you are getting to know each other." Sango said with a smile to her best friend.

"All thanks to Rin." Kagome said sincerely, she appreciated Rin's help in her plan.

"Oh please, I just want to see the two of you to be together. Inuyasha deserves a second chance in life. I heard from Sess that he had changed recently, all thanks to you, Kagome." Rin said to Kagome happily.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I just hope he will be able to accept the truth after I tell him when the time is right." Kagome said with a bit of worry.

"No worries, I'm sure he will. Just try to win his heart first." Rin assured her.

"Rin is right. I'm sure he will accept it judging from the way the two of you were looking at each other just now." Sango teased Kagome with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks you two." Kagome said and felt relieved by her two friends.

"And Sango, why can't you be nice to Miroku? He was trying to get to know you." Kagome asked her calmly.

"Yeah, Sango, I thought the two of you knew each other before." Rin asked her out of curiosity.

"Yes, we knew each other, I met him in the school of magic that I went to after college. He was a relief teacher there. I didn't know him well but he was a well known flirt back then." Sango said with a hint of resentment when she tried to explain to the two.

"Hmm, I see… But he didn't do anything to you right?" Kagome asked her out of concern.

"No, I told him to stay away..." She said to them but her mind seemed to be drifting away to another place, as she began to explain to them about her past in the school of magic.

Flashback 

Sango was feeling excited about her first day in the school of magic. Her family, were well known to be demon slayers who used magic to help others. She was going to carry on the family's tradition after her college as her father wanted her to be educated in the human world first and experienced the joys of making normal friends an normal life.

The magic that she already knew from her father was taught to her during her childhood to protect her from evil. She decided to deepen her knowledge by going to the school of magic in Kyoto after graduating from college.

Sango had to report to the Principal's office on her first day. She went to the reception and asked the clerk what she was supposed to do on her first day. She was given her schedules and was instructed to wait to enter Principal's office.

She sat on the couch in the waiting room, across her, she noticed a man sitting who was a few years her senior, was reading a book. _'He is quite good looking.' Sango thought to herself._

The man saw her staring at him and he gave her a smile. He put down his book on the chair that he was sitting on and went to approach her.

"Hi, my name is Miroku." He introduced himself to her with a smile.

"Hi… Miroku-san, I am Sango." She said nervously, she was blushing slightly as the man had caught her staring at him earlier.

"Nice to meet you Sango-san." He gave her his infamous grin. The Principal who came out of his office interrupted their conversation.

"Ah, nice to see that the two of you already know each other. Sango-san, Miroku-san here will be our new relief teacher in this school and in your class. He was a former student in this school. I hope the two of you will be getting along well in future." The principal said and led Miroku into his office while Sango waited for her turn.

Weeks had passed since Sango's first day of school. She got to know new friends and was getting to know Miroku better as he taught her how to make use of her magic more effectively. They often met after their classes to discuss about the ways of doing magic spells. But one day, as she was walking in the school's garden, she saw him with a few girls, she recognized one of the girls to be her rival in school. The particular girl was holding Miroku's hands and was laughing at his jokes. They seemed to enjoy themselves. Sango felt a sharp pain in her heart but she refused to admit that feeling.

"I can't be jealous. He is my teacher for God's sake… " She said softly to herself as she was walking away from the garden. She avoided him later on and strictly communicated with him during lessons only. She didn't wish to see him near her outside of the class. But she was always watching him secretly and always saw him surrounded by the same group of girls.

End of flashback 

"I heard from some of my seniors that he was very "popular" when he was a student in that school. I never see him again after I left the school." Sango said and ended her explanation to her friends.

"But Sango, I feel that Miroku is a nice guy even though he can be… a bit of a… cheeky at times. Plus he is still single." Rin said the last few words after much thought. She remembered Miroku did try to flirt with her but not seriously as he was just trying to irritate Sesshomaru or Inuyasha.

"That's what you think, Rin. But I don't think he will ever change. Not that I am interested, of course." She said calmly even though her heart felt different.

"Hmm, let's see what is going to happen in the near future…" Kagome started to say but was cut off when there was knocking on the door.

"Are you ladies ready?" Sesshomaru was outside the door asking them.

"Give us 5 more minutes, dear." Rin replied to him sweetly.

"Alright then, we will wait for you downstairs, dear." Sesshomaru said and went away from the door.

"Ok gals, let's go." Rin said excitedly with a big smile after they had gotten themselves ready.

Kagome and her girlfriends were walking down the stairs when she saw Inuyasha in his new suit and she was staring shyly at him.

'Gosh, he looks so handsome and cute.' She thought.

Inuyasha saw her and caught her staring; he gave a smirk and went near her.

'Beautiful…' The only word that came on his mind.

"Hey. You looked great.'" He said to her and noticed the faint color of pink on her cheeks.

"Thank you, you too." She said shyly. The rest, who were ready to take the pictures together, interrupted both of them.

Sesshomaru looked over to his fiancée and smiled. Both of them were thinking of the same thing. He held her hand and whispered over her ear. "I see that things are getting better." He gave Rin a kiss on her lips and both of them smiled lovingly at each other.

**Well, well… We are getting closer to the truth about everything…**

**Please kindly review, the small button is just below. Thank you for reading, even for those who can't spare me a review even though I would really appreciate your reviews. I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a great week ahead. Ja ne.**

**Omake:**

**Cogent: "So, Rin, what do you think of this chapter?"**

**Rin: "I like it, some quality time between Sess and me." Rin was smiling happily at Cogent.**

**Cogent: "Thanks, I know you will like it."**

**Sesshomaru and Miroku happened to come over and approached the two.**

**Cogent: "Oh, oh… Rin…" Cogent was all set to run away.**

**Rin: "Don't worry, I will support you."**

**Sesshomaru: "Well, well, well… What do we have here, Miroku."**

**Cogent: "Gulp. Hi Master Sesshomaru…"**

**Sesshomaru: "Hi Cogent. I am glad that you had improved on my character in the story."**

**Cogent: "Thanks."**

**Miroku: "Nice chap… But why not go into more details about the shower incident?"**

**Rin looked at Sesshomaru calmly and whispered something to him. Sesshomaru went near Miroku and 'POW' punched him on his face, making his nose bled. Both of them happily walked away.**

**Miroku: "Ow…" Miroku fell to the ground.**

'**WHACK!' Cogent took the opportunity of hitting Miroku on the head with the laptop.**

**Cogent: "That is why…" Cogent walked away after leaving Miroku with a big bump on his head.**


	8. Getting closer

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story has no link to any living people. Please don't sue me.**

Thank you everyone who had left his or her reviews. I really appreciate it.

Author's note: From chapter 1 all the way to the current chapter, there are hints given about what is going to happen between Kagome and Inuyasha

**XxInuLoverxx**, I think you're smart, I'm sure you will be able to follow the story. You simply amazed me with your predictions. ;-)

**For the rest of the readers, I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you.**

After the photo taking session, Sesshomaru and Rin insisted that they all stayed for lunch. Inuyasha decided to approach Miroku after changing into his normal clothes. He was curious about Sango and Miroku, considering the latter was his best friend.

"Hey Miroku, how come I didn't know about Sango? I've never seen her with you before." Inuyasha asked him with an arched eyebrow.

"Well, Inu, it's long story, I met her when I went to teach for a short while in my school. Remember the girl with an "attitude" that I had told you about?" He said with a big grin.

"The one who carried a sort of… big boomerang? That's her! Oh boy! Both of them and us are best friends and… coincidences… I should have won the lottery!" exclaimed Inuyasha and shook his head in disbelieve.

"Yup, my buddy, that's her alright. But she is trying her best to avoid me still." Miroku said sadly.

"It's not like you to give up that easily." Inuyasha said to him, he knew that Miroku really liked Sango based on what he had heard about the woman in the past, when Miroku went to teach temporarily after graduating from the school.

"Haha! True. I guess I will have to do something about it. Now what's up with you and that Kagome chick? Are you interested in her? I got a shock when I saw her…." Miroku was very close to saying the "forbidden" name but stopped when he realized it.

"Kagome is a nice lady. I know she looks like Kikyo. No worries, I'm fine. I'm trying to get to know her better and I've been thinking about what Sess and you had said to me in the past. Maybe, I'm trying to move on now." Inuyasha said in a calm tone.

"Well, I'm very happy for you. You have my support. Hey! Do you think we can go for double dates?" Miroku asked Inuyasha excitedly.

"Urmm.. Miroku, I hate to say this to you, but I'm afraid Sango will not agree to it." Inuyasha said to him smiling apologetically.

"Or you're just scared that Kagome is going to decline you when you're asking her out for a date…" Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"Who says that I am scared?! I will show to you that I will ask her out on a date!" Inuyasha felt challenged and wanted to prove to Miroku that he would get Kagome to go on a date with him.

"Fine, prove it then." Miroku was trying his best to provoke Inuyasha. He wanted his best friend to make his move instead of just admiring the view from afar.

"Idiot! Ok, you'll see!" He stomped off to the dining hall to have lunch followed by Miroku walking behind him, smiling widely.

During lunch, Inuyasha kept on looking at Kagome and was thinking of how to ask her out. After they had finished with lunch, they were all sitting in the living room and having good conversations. Inuyasha saw Kagome walking out of the room and took the opportunity to chase after her.

" Hey Kagome." He called out to her.

" Yes, Inuyasha?" She asked him. She was surprised that Inuyasha had followed her out of the room.

"I was wondering… if you will be free later for dinner later?" He asked her while trying his best not show that he was nervous. But he seemed to be fidgeting.

"I should be. But I need to go home and get change first if you don't mind." She said and smiled when she saw his body language.

"Sure, I don't mind." He was feeling very happy that Kagome accepted his offer.

"Ok, I will inform Sango that she doesn't have to give me a lift later." She said smiling and left him.

'_Take that, Miroku!' Inuyasha was yelling in his head._ When Kagome was out of sight, he was punching in the air with his fists.

Later, Inuyasha and Kagome went home together and agreed to meet each other after changing their clothes. Inuyasha felt excited about his date and booked a place at one of the best restaurants in Tokyo. He went into his apartment and decided that he was going to wear a tie and his business suit. Looking into the mirror, he smiled to himself. After getting everything ready as planned, he was on his way to pick up Kagome for their date.

He saw Kagome standing outside of the entrance door of her apartment building. Inuyasha noticed that she was wearing a beautiful red dress and it was complimenting the curves of her body.

'_She looks sexy in that dress.' Inuyasha thought to himself._

Kagome looked around and saw Inuyasha getting out of his car to approach her.

'_He looks so charming.' Kagome thought before Inuyasha came near her and cut off whatever went through her mind._

"Hi Kagome. Ready to go?" He was smiling widely and was feeling very happy to see her.

"Hi Inuyasha. Yes, let's go." She said and gave him a sweet smile. Inuyasha held out his arm for her to hold and led her to his car. Off they went for their dinner date.

During dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome enjoyed themselves and Inuyasha felt comfortable with her and even shared some details about his past with Kikyo. He was happy that Kagome seemed to understand him and didn't mind him talked about Kikyo. Kagome talked to him about her past in college and friends, she felt happy that Inuyasha was interested in getting to know her better.

After the dinner, they went home together and Inuyasha sent her to the doorstep. Both were lost in reverie as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you for dinner, Inuyasha, I enjoyed it." She decided to break the silence.

"No. I should be the one thanking you for giving me the chance to have dinner with you. I hope I will have more chances like these in the near future." He said with a grin. He really enjoyed himself and hoped to do more with Kagome.

"I hope so too." Kagome said as she blushed shyly.

"Kagome, I don't know if you may find this too early… I think… I like you and it is not easy that I am able to open to someone that I just get to know. But I hope you will give me…the chance to become… your boyfriend." Inuyasha said after a few short pauses. He felt nervous about her answer.

"Inuyasha… I like you too. And yes, the chance is all yours." She paused for a few seconds and said happily to him. Inuyasha hugged her and Kagome returned his hug. Both were enjoying that special moment with each other. Then Inuyasha let her go and made his move to go home. Kagome entered her apartment and was smiling happily to herself. She went to the phone and made a call to someone. There was the ringing tone and someone answered on the other line.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mama, it's me Kagome. How are you?" Kagome said happily to her mama.

"I'm fine, my dear, thank you for asking. How is everything?" Her mama asked her in a cheerful tone, as she was happy to hear Kagome's voice.

"I'm fine too, I'm feeling very happy right now. Inuyasha just asked me to be his girlfriend." She said excitedly to her mama.

"I'm so happy for you, Kagome. Everything seems to be getting into place." Her mama said happily.

"Yes, indeed it is. But we shall see in near future when the time is right. I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight mama, I love you." Kagome was feeling tired after a long day.

"I wish you well and all the best, my dear. Good night and I love you too." Her mama hung up and Kagome went into her bedroom to change and went to bed.

The next day, they arranged to meet their friends for lunch and informed them about their relationship. Everyone was happy for them. Sesshomaru was happy to see his brother was with someone again and hope everything would turned out well for his family. After their lunch, Sesshomaru pulled his brother to a corner to ask him about something.

"Inu, I am happy for you but have you already inform Kagome about our family history?" Sesshomaru asked him calmly.

"I will tell her when the time is right. No worries, I have this feeling that she will accept me." Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru.

"I think so too. Let's go back there before they start to think we are doing something else." Sesshomaru said jokingly.

"You're just afraid that Rin will think that you're looking at other ladies." Inuyasha joked back and both of them laughed.

Months had passed and everything seemed to be getting better for Inuyasha and Kagome. Their relationship was getting stronger as each day had passed. They were still living separately as they didn't think they were ready for the next level yet. However, they went on double dates with Sango and Miroku, after Inuyasha was persuaded (**or more like being begged**) by Miroku to help him. Sango seemed to be stubborn but she noticed the efforts made by Miroku. At least she was talking to him again and Miroku was thankful for that, he hoped he would be able to get Sango to change her mind about him.

Sesshomaru's and Rin's wedding was coming up and everyone was busy with all the preparations. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were always training during the evenings when Inuyasha didn't have any dinner plans with Kagome. As for Miroku, he would join them each time, as he couldn't get Sango to go out alone with him.

**Next on chapter 9, will be coming up asap, hopefully by Sunday. Please bear with me and please remember to drop a review. The button is right below. I'm sure it will take less than a minute unless you wanna give me a whole paragraph. Constructive criticisms are welcome but no rude people will be tolerated. Again thank you and until next time. Ja ne.**

**Omake:**

**Kagome went to see Cogent to ask about what is going to happen in Chapter 9 because quite a few people are "very curious" about her "plan". **

**Kagome: "So, Cogent, what are you going to write about my character next on Chapter 9?"**

**Cogent: "I will pass to you the Chapter 9 and you just read it by yourself, ok."**

**Kagome: "Thanks Cogent. " **

**Cogent: "No worries, anything for you Kagome, see ya." Cogent passed her the chapter and decided to run away as fast as possible. **

**Shortly, Cogent heard a loud scream… ****'COGENT!!!'**

**Cogent: "I knew that is gonna happen. Oh well…"**

**Before the scream, back to Kagome.**

**Kagome: Next on Chapter 9, A Big wedding…how nice...The truth… A mistake?! Heartache?!! What is gonna happen to me?! Inuyasha, please be there for me… ****'COGENT!!!'**


	9. Love, happiness and pain

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me, I don't own the characters. The songs in this chapter; 'Por Una Cabeza' belongs to Carlos Gardel (A couple of movies had chosen this nice song for their tango dance scenes) and 'My Love' belongs to Justin Timberlake, they don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me.**

**Yeah! I manage to update before Sunday as promised. This is going to be a long Chapter and a lot of efforts been put into it. I surely would appreciate the reviews. Plus a part of my weekend had gone into this chapter…A promise is a promise to update by this weekend, oh well… I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter. Sorry for all the suspense and thank so much for those who were patient enough to continue reading, I love you all.**

**Thank you everyone who had left his or her reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**-xxInuLover- Your predictions were almost accurate but not quite. But you're right, Sesshomaru's wedding will be a grand one. Hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you.**

**-tinkerbell795- Thanks for your review. Point is taken about the honorifics. But using Kun as honorifics is commonly used in schools and Chan as honorific, commonly used among children and women. But Good point, will do my best to stick to the accurate honorifics in near future. Japanese is a beautiful language.**

**Here is Chapter 9: Love, happiness and pain**

In Kagome's home, Sango was having dinner with Kagome since the guys were busy. Kagome decided to ask Sango about her relationship status with Miroku.

"Sango, how is everything with you and Miroku?" Asked Kagome in a concern tone.

"We just become friends again. It is still too early to say anything. However, he did ask me out on a date without you and Inuyasha." Sango informed her friend, smiling.

"That's great! So did you agree to it?" Kagome asked Sango excitedly.

"Not yet. I need to see if he has change for better or worse. I can't stand flirts." Sango said with a sigh.

**Flashback**

After Sango saw Miroku holding her rival's hands, she went straight into her dorm room and sat on her bed.

'Why does my heart feels so bad? Why is he close to Kagura? I thought we are friends so why is he close to my rival? Am I jealous because of my rival or because of my feelings for him.' She said softly to herself.

Sango spent the rest of the day in her dorm room and didn't even go out for dinner. After much thought, she decided to stay away from Miroku especially after hearing rumours about him from her seniors.

**End of flashback.**

"Sango, people do change, just give him a chance and get to know him better." Kagome said nicely to comfort her best friend.

"Well, enough about that flirt. So how about you and Inuyasha? When are you going to tell him?" Sango asked her out of concern.

"After the wedding, I guess. I don't want to spoil Sesshomaru's wedding if things gone wrong between us." Kagome said softly with the last few words. She was afraid to know about Inuyasha's reaction.

"Don't worry, from what I can see between the two of you, is a great chemistry and love. I'm sure he will accept whatever had happened. Remember we all are behind you all the way." Sango said with a sincere smile to give some confidence to her best friend. After dinner, Sango decided to go home and Kagome went to her bedroom but she couldn't sleep, so she went to opened her side drawer and took out a picture of a young girl who looked almost like her. She started to think about the past, about how her life had changed especially at a particular funeral when she was younger.

**Flashback**

Kagome had lost her mother when she was very young. She stayed at home with her servants, as her father was away most of the time to handle the business that was left by her mother's father. She would go to school and returned home with any family members around. She was always lonely because the servants would not have any personal conversation with her, as she was their employer's daughter.

Kagome was only 15 years old and was wearing a long black dress at a funeral. It wasn't just like any other funeral, it was her half-sister's funeral. The half-sister whom she just got to know about when she came across her picture in one of her father's books. She had never met her half-sister in her entire life.

She borrowed one of his books from his bookshelf when she found the picture in one of the pages. In the picture, there was a little girl who looked so much like her when she was younger. She confronted her father about the picture and was told the truth about her half-sister. She felt very upset with her father because he had left his first family for her mother, but she couldn't hate him. She decided to try to make things better. She insisted to her father that she wanted to see her half-sister, but he was reluctant. After her persistent persuasion, he decided to give in. But it was all too late, they would never ever meet until Kagome had finished her time on earth.

At the funeral, Kagome saw her father talked to his ex-wife for quite sometime and she slapped him but later both of them became calm. Then Kagome saw her alone, she was crying quietly in a corner where no one else could see her. Kagome felt sorry for the poor woman and decided to approach her. When she stood in front of the woman, she was feeling very nervous and introduced herself.

"Hello, Auntie, my name is Kagome. I am sorry…" Kagome said as nicely as she could to the woman but was cut off by the poor woman's crying.

The woman looked at Kagome and she cried even harder. Kagome was scared to go near her but she braced herself and decided to go nearer and hugged her. She expected to be slapped by the older woman, just like what had happened to her father but she was surprised that the older woman had returned her hug and was sobbing on her right shoulder, holding on to her tightly.

Kagome's father happened to see them and was shocked to see both women were holding each other close. He approached them both and Kagome slowly let go of the woman when her father spoke to them both.

"Asako, I see that you already met my daughter, Kagome." Kagome's father said to the sad woman calmly. Asako looked at Kagome and just stared at her. Kagome was still standing close to her and was feeling very nervous. Asako was silent for about a minute when suddenly she spoke to them both.

"I already lost my daughter. You already lost your wife and only this girl is left…I can't hate her, she looks almost exactly like Kikyo…and she is innocent…" Asako was trying hard to speak clearly to her ex-husband who was smiling sadly at her. Kagome looked at Asako and she felt the warmth of the hug that she experienced earlier with Asako. She had always wanted to feel that warmth. She decided to speak to Asako.

"Auntie, I am sorry… I shouldn't have insisted to my father to meet Kikyo…. I'm really sorry… I will do anything to make it up to you… Please… let me take care of you…" said Kagome who was sobbing and tears just wet her rosy cheeks. Both her father and Asako were so shocked by what she had just said. Suddenly, Asako hugged Kagome tightly and both of them experienced the warmth together. Before Asako could respond in words to what Kagome had said, someone called out to her for her attention. She slowly let go of Kagome but after whispering near her right ear to inform her to wait for her. Kagome just nodded and decided to stay at that corner to wait for Asako to return.

A short moment later, she noticed a young man who was about her half-sister's age. Kagome was intrigued by this young man's behavior. He looked emotionless and calm but his eyes betrayed him. Kagome saw the pain and anxiety in his eyes. Beside him, were two men, they seemed to be upset but were also calm. Asako approached those three men and tried to talk to them. The young man that Kagome had noticed earlier, had refused to say anything to Asako, instead he just bowed to her and walked away after paying his last respects. His other two companions talked to Asako for a short while and left shortly afterwards.

Asako went back to Kagome and took one of her hands into her own.

"Are you serious about what you had said just now?" Asako asked her. Kagome nodded and answered her 'Yes'. Both of them hugged again and Kagome's father just stood there speechless, then he decided to break the silence.

"Asako, since Kagome wants this and I owed you too much, please let her take care of you." He said calmly, as tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Let Kagome stay here with me." Said Asako without looking at her ex-husband. She then took Kagome's hand and both of them walked away together, after the funeral was over. Kagome's father who didn't want to lose another daughter on that day, let Kagome leave with Asako to stay at her new home. Poor Asako had regained a daughter back on that day.

Kagome's father sent her monthly allowances and sometimes he would visit her outside of Asako's home, but with Asako's permission of course.

Kagome kept her word to stay with Asako who had decided later on, to let Kagome called her '**Mama**' and Kagome was more than willing to be calling her that. They became very close and treated each other like real mother and daughter relationship.

**End of flashback**

Kagome felt tears welled up in her eyes, as she remembered the past. She slowly put the picture back into drawer and laid her head on her pillow. She closed her eyes and she started to drift off to sleep.

Finally, the wedding day, Sesshomaru had spent lavishly for the whole wedding to make Rin very happy. They celebrated the day in Sesshomaru's family's mansion.

White and red roses were used on that day, to signify their true love and passion for each other.

He had requested for 88 white pigeons to be set free after their ceremony. Rin threw her wedding bouquet and Sango caught it by chance. Sango's facial expression was priceless, as she didn't expect to catch it.

Lunch was served right after the ceremony, best quality food to be served to everyone.The newly married couple cut a very nice, 6-tiers tall floral designed wedding cake.

Dinner was served at 7pm and accompanied by classical musicians to play classical music that they liked. They played 'Por Una Cabeza' and Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and started to dance with her. Both of them had practiced to dance tango before their wedding day. Everyone clapped and very impressed after they had finished with their dance.

Fireworks were set off at 8pm and lasted for about 5 minutes during dinner and later small souvenirs were given to their wedding guests before they leave.

A dancing party was held after dinner with a popular DJ spinning. Miroku was feeling very excited about this, he specially requested the DJ to play a song for him and went to Sango to ask her to dance with him. He had to take this chance to ask her to be with him, he knew he had fallen for her long ago but she didn't give him any chance at all. 'Tonight is the night, it's now or never.' He thought and took a deep breath as he approached her. The music started to play in the background.

"_If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")"_

**He asked her to dance with him and Kagome and Inuyasha urged her to go with Miroku to the dance floor. She gave in and danced with him.**

"_Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side_  
_You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love"_

**They looked into each other's eyes as if they were communicating by using telepathy. Their hearts seemed to be beating to the rhythm of the song an each word seemed to be reflecting on them.**

"_Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")"_

**Kagome and Inuyasha joined the dance floor and held each other close while watching their best friends.**

"_Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love"_

**Miroku started to dance closer to Sango and tried his very best to control his hand from trying to grope her lower back.**

**Miroku failed to control his hand and groped Sango's lower back which resulted him, to have a very red left cheek. Sango walked away from him and he chased after her.**

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the other couple and just shook their heads. They continued dancing and tried not to get involved after seeing Miroku's left cheek.

When the music finished and the DJ changed the song, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to get some fresh air. They walked to the garden and sat on one of the benches. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and admired her and that caused Kagome to blush. He brought her face closer to his and started to kiss her softly at first but it turned to a passionate one. After kissing a few more passionate kisses, Kagome was resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and both of them were admiring the stars in the sky. They were enjoying the peaceful and quiet atmosphere until they heard a loud explosion in the mansion.

'**BOOM!' **

Inuyasha told Kagome to stay there and he ran into the mansion. Many people rushed out of the mansion to get to their cars to escape. Sesshomaru and Rin were separated during the chaos. Miroku and Sango met Inuyasha at the main entrance and tried to get into the mansion to find out who was the intruder. They saw Sesshomaru who was looking for Rin frantic with worry. He went to them and said that he had lost Rin. All four of them searched for the intruder when suddenly, a huge fireball with double the size of a car, was heading towards them, all of them jumped out of the fireball's way. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't have their swords with them at that moment and couldn't do much even with their hanyou powers, as there are too many evil demons attacking them, so they were very busy fighting alongside Sango and Miroku who helped them.

Suddenly, an evil looking creature, smaller than the evil demons they saw just now, appeared before them and shot smaller fireballs at their direction. The creature was holding on to a human and all of them were shocked to see Rin who was unconscious, was being held by the creature. Heavy smoke formed everywhere and it was hard for them to see or breathe clearly. And then, an arrow was shot and cleared most of the smoke with its white flashing light, the creature had already escaped with Rin in its hand. Inuyasha turned to see the direction where the arrow came from and was shocked to see Kagome with silver colored bow and arrows. She was standing at the main entrance's door and wearing Miko's clothes.

'What the hell…' Inuyasha said softly. He couldn't believe his eyes.

**TBC…**

**Finally end of this chapter… What is going to happen next? Thank you for reading and until next time, zzzzz… Please kindly leave a review. The button is right below. I'm sure it will take less than a minute unless you wanna give me a whole paragraph, I don't mind, hehe. Constructive criticisms are welcome but no rude people will be tolerated. **

**Omake:**

**Sango: "I don't understand why I have to be the one to catch the wedding bouquet… Why me and not Kagome?" Sango narrowed her eyes at Cogent.**

**Cogent: "Well, I had good reviews about you and Miroku so…" Cogent was cut off when Sango sent her Hiraikotsu flying, aiming at Cogent but Cogent caught her giant boomerang and returned it back to her by hand.**

**Cogent: "Sheesh, woman, calm down…" Sango sat on the ground and became quiet. Sango's facial expression was priceless. Cogent walked away from Sango, shaking head.**

**Shortly, Miroku came by, he saw Sango sitting alone and he sat down next to her. Waving his hand in front of her, there was no reaction from her, so Miroku groped Sango's bottom, trying to break the silence… 'SMACK' Sango slapped him hard and walked away. Sango was back to normal again.**


	10. A new enemy Part 1

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me, I don't own the characters. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me.**

**Sorry for the slow update, been very stressed lately… Please bear with me, will update the next chapter in a couple of days, I promise…**

**Thank you everyone who had left his or her reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**For those who like the romances, actions and my Omakes, thank you very much. I am trying to make it entertaining for all of you, especially if the story seemed to be too serious and a headache. Well, moving on to Chapter 10, I hope all of you will enjoy this one.**

'_What the hell…' Inuyasha said softly._ _He couldn't believe his eyes._

So many things came into his mind. He wanted to say something but when he opened his mouth, no word could come out. He just stared at Kagome and was frozen from where he stood.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted at him, she seemed to be frightened.

Suddenly, he felt someone pushed him down from his left side, a huge fireball nearly hit his body and Inuyasha had fallen to the ground hard. He turned to see the person who had pushed him and found Sesshomaru was glaring down at him.

"Stop dreaming, Inuyasha! Quick, get our swords." Sesshomaru instructed him and tried to divert the attention from him. Inuyasha noticed his brother's intention and he immediately stood up and rushed to the study room where he and his brother had kept their stuff. He dodged all the fireballs and ran as fast as he could. Sesshomaru and the rest of the gang tried to retrieve Rin from the smaller evil creature but the other bigger demons were blocking their way.

"Haha! You guys are weaker than I thought! My master overestimated you all!" The evil creature said out very loud in a very arrogant manner.

"Give Rin back to me or I swear you will regret it!" Sesshomaru shouted at the evil creature. The evil creature just smiled at him and threw a few fireballs at a nearby wall for his exit.

'**KABOOM' **

Sesshomaru tried to run towards him but the other demons kept on blocking his way, he saw Rin was being taken further and further away from him.

"**Riinnn**!" Sesshomaru called out for his wife as loud as possible.

Inuyasha managed to get their stuff and had transformed himself. Seeing his brother and friends fighting brutally with the demons, he ran towards a few of the demons and chopped off their heads. Then he passed Sesshomaru, his swords and the brothers fought against the demons in their best partnership in battle. Fighting alongside each other, they took turns to destroy each and every single one of the evil demons. Finally, when all the demons had been destroyed in their mansion, everything seemed to be in silence.

Fortunately for them, all their guests had left after the mansion was first being attacked, so no guest was injured. Inuyasha stood and looked around him. He saw a few walls were destroyed and some of their old paintings and furniture were gone as well. Then, he saw Kagome and felt relief that she was ok. She was sitting on one of the chairs with Sango and they seemed to be exhausted. He wanted to approach them but suddenly, he heard a noise, he looked behind him and saw Sesshomaru kneeling on the floor. Immediately, he went to his brother and hugged him.

"Why? Why must this happen today?" Sesshomaru said in an audible whisper, Inuyasha hugged his brother tightly, hoping to comfort him.

"We will rescue her, Sess. Just be strong." Inuyasha said while holding him.

"Yes, we must rescue her, Inu. Rin is so innocent and I don't want her to be in any danger." Sesshomaru said softly to Inuyasha. Inuyasha understood the situation very well, as he had once lost the person who he had loved the most in his life. But he hoped that his brother would not experience the same thing.

"Hey, look at this." said Miroku to the two brothers and passed them a white cloth. On the cloth, there were a few words.

"Come to Mount Fuji." Inuyasha said out loud, reading the words for the rest to hear. Both brothers looked at each other and tried to figure out what was going on.

"I think they want to negotiate something with us." Inuyasha said to his older brother.

"Whatever it takes to save Rin, I'm willing to give it to them. As long as they don't do any harm to her." Sesshomaru said in a harsh tone. He was feeling very upset and wanted to kill whoever was responsible for Rin's situation.

"Sess, I know that you're upset, but we must plan carefully before we go there." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Inuyasha is right, we should plan carefully. Now I need to check what had gone wrong with the barriers. We had checked everything thoroughly before the wedding." Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded to agree with Miroku. Then Inuyasha instructed Jaken to bring his brother into his bedroom to rest, while Miroku and him went to check the barriers. Inuyasha ignored Kagome when he walked past her, he felt that he couldn't look her in the eyes. Kagome noticed that but she felt at that time was not the right time to speak to him especially just after Rin had been abducted.

Inuyasha went around the mansion with Miroku and both of them noticed that the barriers were still intact. They thought that it was strange, but then, Inuyasha noticed that there was a huge hole that was very deep, near the barriers.

"So that was how they had managed to come in, they came from the underground. It seems to be very, very deep." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"Sheesh, either they did a lot of digging or simply they all came from the ground." Miroku said while looking at the big deep hole.

"Yeah, maybe you can go and check what kind of demons would do such a thing." Inuyasha said to Miroku. Miroku agreed with him and decided to some research later. Both of them went back into the mansion to report to Sesshomaru. When they walked in, they saw Kagome and Sango sitting next to each other in the living room. The living room was not badly damaged, compared to the hall near the entrance of the mansion.

Miroku went towards them whereas Inuyasha went to his brother's bedroom.

"Hey ladies." Miroku said with a smile to them. Both women looked at him and returned his smile.

"Sango, I need your help with my research." Miroku said to Sango. He explained to Sango about the big hole that Inuyasha and him had found. Sango agreed to help him. Kagome listened to their conversation and told them to approach her for any assistance that they might need. She tried to stay calm but her eyes were teary because of Inuyasha's attitude towards her.

"I guess I will just stay away from him for the time being." Kagome told them about Inuyasha. They all nodded and Sango insisted of sending Kagome home. Miroku had decided to stay at his friends' mansion to plan for their next step. He saw them out to Sango's car and gestured to Sango to give him a call later. Seeing the two of them gesturing to each other, Kagome smiled sadly to herself. She felt unsure of what was going to happen between Inuyasha and her. She thought that they would not be able to talk in a calm manner, not when his sister-in-law was abducted.

TBC

**Ok, the tension is rising, I can feel it… Inuyasha was ignoring Kagome. Kagome was upset. Sesshomaru was depressed And what's up with Miroku and Sango? Sorry everyone, not much of a romance in this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be updated asap after I finished keying it in. Please kindly leave a review. The button is right below. I'm sure it will take less than a minute unless you wanna give me a whole paragraph, I don't mind, hehe. Constructive criticisms are welcome but no rude people will be tolerated. Until next time… Thank you for reading.**

**Omake:**

**It was a bright sunny morning, Kagome and Sango saw Cogent sitting alone nearby in a park. They were whispering something to each other. They walked towards Cogent. Cogent noticed them and smiled at them nervously.**

**Cogent: "Hey ladies." 'Think Cogent, think of something quick.' Cogent thought.**

**Both of them: "Hey Cogent, what are you doing?"**

**Cogent: "Nothing, just enjoying nature."**

**Kagome: "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Both of them smiled happily at Cogent.**

**Cogent: "Sure, I would be glad to." 'As if I've a choice'**

**All three went to a nearby café and to have their breakfast. While sitting in the café, Cogent felt something is going to happen based on 'Writer's instincts'…**

**Cogent: "Excuse me, I need to go to the loo." Cogent stood up and went away from their table.**

**Sango: "They better get here asap." Kagome just nodded as she was busy messaging her friends from her mobile phone. A short moment later, Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru and Miroku arrived at the café. They went and sit at the table. They waited for Cogent for quite sometime. Cogent still haven't come out yet.**

**Inuyasha: "Is Cogent having a stomachache or what?!" He stood up and went to look for Cogent. **

"**Cogent is gone!" He shouted out to his friends.**

**Sesshomaru: "That writer manage to escape again!" **

**Miroku: "Let's eat."**

**Sango: "Yup, let's eat everyone."**

**All of them ate their breakfast and enjoyed one another's company. When they asked for the bill, the waiter told them that the breakfast had already been paid for.**

**Kagome: " Well, at least breakfast been paid for, to make up for it."**

**The rest of the group: " It takes more than a breakfast to make up for it."**

**Kagome just smiled and kept quiet.**

**Somewhere else in town, Cogent was smiling too and messaging a friend from the mobile phone… 'Hope they enjoy the breakfast.' **

**Kagome is just too kind…**


	11. A new enemy Part 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me, I don't own the characters. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me.**

**First of all, I would like to thank xxInuLoverxx for her support since the beginning. Thanks for reviewing my other fanfic too. 'wink wink'.**

**Thank you CariMilRod for your appreciation in the romance and little comedy that I had wrecked my brains out for this fanfic. You're the only one who mentioned mostly about the romance, sob sob… I was told I wasn't romantic enough in real life… 'Sigh'**

**Also to the rest of you who had taken some time to write me reviews, thank you so much. All of your reviews fueled my inspirations to write new chapters. For those who can't spend a minute for reviews, I understand… And I would like to inform all of you that I'm intend to change the title of this story soon. I hope you will enjoy reading this new chapter. **

Inuyasha went to his brother's bedroom, he knocked on the door a few times but there was no answer. He decided to enter and saw his brother was sleeping in his bed. He saw Jaken standing next to the bed and was carrying some things. Inuyasha noticed that he had the medical kit with him.

"Is he ok?" Inuyasha asked Jaken softly. Jaken signaled to Inuyasha to follow him out of the room.

"Young master Inuyasha, Master Sesshomaru is slightly injured. But no worries, I had tended to his wounds and he will be alright by tomorrow. I had put in some herbs into his drink to make him sleep and rest better." Jaken said softly even though they were standing outside of Sesshomaru's bedroom.

"Thank you, Jaken. My family really needs you now." Inuyasha said and smiled sincerely at him.

"Please don't mention it, young master, it is my duty to serve this family." Jaken said and walked away. Miroku met him along the way and they bowed to each other.

"Inuyasha, how is Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked him.

"He is sleeping now. He is slightly injured, I'm afraid he got injured when he tried to save me just now." Inuyasha said sadly.

"I'm sure he will be ok soon. Why don't you get some rest?" Miroku said softly to him. He was aware that Inuyasha had so many things in his mind and he deserved some rest.

"I'm alright. I need to ask you about..." Inuyasha was interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"About Kagome. Let's go to your bedroom and talk about it, it's going to be a long night. But before I tell you everything, you better be calm afterwards." Miroku advised him. He understood that his best friend's mind was in a lot of confusion.

Meanwhile, at Kagome's place, Sango decided to stay over since it was already late. The two close friends were chatting in Kagome's bedroom after they had cleaned up. Suddenly, the phone rang and Kagome answered it.

"Hello Kagome. How are you?" Asako greeted her daughter.

"Hello Mama. I'm ok, thanks. Something happened during the wedding..." Kagome explained to her mother about what had happened. Asako felt sad for Kagome and told her to call her if Inuyasha needed any further explanation. Kagome appreciated her mother's concern and told her that she would call her if she needed to.

"Thank you mama, I have to get back to Sango. Yes, she is accompanying me tonight… I will talk to you soon. Goodnight." Kagome felt touched that her mother was giving her the support that she needed.

"So, what do you intend to do now?" Sango asked Kagome after she had put down the phone.

"I'm not sure yet. He is going through many things at the same time. I guess we shall see how it goes when we meet again." Kagome said and smiled sadly to her friend. Sango nodded and both of them decided to turn in, as it would be a long day for them the next day. Kagome was in her bed tossing and turning around, trying to get some sleep. Memories of her past kept coming back to her.

**Flashback**

A few months after Kikyo's funeral, Kagome was getting used to her new environment. She had enrolled in a new school and her new mother was getting closer to her as days went by. They did many things together and Kagome was glad to have a mother's love again. Her father went back to doing his business and only got to see her whenever he was in town. Then one fine day, Asako sat down with her for a serious conversation. It was a conversation that changed her life forever.

"Kagome dear, I want to share with you more about our family's history. I had told you that your sister was a miko before. What I didn't tell you, was that she had worked with a group of fine beings. Here is a picture of her friends that she kept dearly. I hope one day you will be able to assist them too." Asako said calmly after showing Kagome the picture of her sister and her friends.

She looked at the picture sadly and listened to the rest of the story from Asako. She saw one of the man in the picture to be familiar and realized that he was the one who was at the funeral and left without saying anything much. He looked so happy in that picture. She found out that the man was her sister's fiancé. Asako told her about Kikyo's commitment to assist the two brothers in their fight against evil. Asako also told her that Kikyo's fiancé was under a lot of pressure and was devastated by her sister's sudden death. Asako wanted Kagome to become a good Miko and trained under Asako's father. She made her promised to carry on Kikyo's journey in life.

"I promise you, mama." Kagome promised her mother that she would work hard and be a good miko just like her sister.

Everyday after school, she would train under Asako's father and worked hard. She was thinking about the man who was in her sister's life. She wasn't sure if it was love at first sight. She wasn't sure if he could accept her. She would only know when the time was right.

Years later, Asako arranged for her to meet Sesshomaru and Miroku, Asako knew that these two men were able to accept Kagome. Fortunately for her, they were able to adapt to her sooner than she thought. Only Inuyasha was kept in the dark because of his lack of participation in their fight against evil after Kikyo's death. He was being distant from his best friend and older brother. Sesshomaru suggested that Kagome joined his company and hopefully she would be able to get know Inuyasha better.

**End of flashback**

Kagome slept with tears in her eyes that night. She prayed that things would be better for her.

Back at Inuyasha's family's mansion, Inuyasha listened calmly to Miroku's explanation. After Miroku had finished his story about Kagome's past, Inuyasha was speechless but so many things went through his mind.

_'She actually did all the hard work to become a miko like Kikyo. No wonder I had noticed her scent to be very familiar when we first met. They were sisters…'_ Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted when Miroku's phone rang.

Miroku stepped outside of the bedroom to answer his mobile phone.

"Hi Sango, honey…" Miroku answered.

"Don't try to honey me! What is your best friend doing now? Kagome is upset." Sango asked him sternly.

"He is in the bedroom, I had just finished telling him about Kagome." Miroku said nicely to Sango despite her tone of voice towards him.

"I hope you tell him honestly and not create any more misunderstanding." Sango asked him, still in her stern voice.

"No, I told him honestly about Kagome's past. I'm sure he will understand. So about tomorrow, we need to meet for our research regarding the demons…" Miroku couldn't finish his sentence as Sango cut him off.

"Yes, I know, pick me up at 8 and don't be late. I'm sleeping over at Kagome's place tonight. Bye." Sango hung up on him.

"Sheesh, women.. Can't live with them, can't live without them…" Miroku shook his head and entered Inuyasha's bedroom.

"Hey Inuyasha, so what are you going to do now?" Miroku asked him gently, he knew Inuyasha was still trying to absorb everything that he had told him.

"I'm not sure but I think I will go and see her tomorrow and then we all shall gather here to discuss about Rin's rescue. Now get out and sleep at your normal room." Inuyasha said to Miroku and pushed him out of his bedroom.

Meanwhile, in another place, Rin slowly regained her consciousness. She found herself tied down to a chair. She looked around her and realized that she was alone. Around her chair, there were many lighted candles and they formed a circle. Suddenly, she heard some footsteps and then she saw the same creature that had kidnapped her. Rin was feeling very frightened, she wished Sesshomaru was there with her.

"I am Goshinki. You better pray that your useless husband and his weak brother will be here soon to save you before you freeze to death. Hahaha!" The creature said to her in his eerie evil tone. There was something about his laughter that made Rin felt worried about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"They are strong, they will be here to kill you!" Rin yelled at Goshinki.

"Haha! You're worried about them, aren't you…. Haha!" He didn't sound like he had asked her a question. Goshinki walked away from her and left her cold and alone.

_'How did he know?'_ Rin's mind was in a shock. After Goshinki had said that to her, she feared that this was not an enemy that Sesshomaru or Inuyasha had normally fought before. She prayed that they would be able to rescue her and they would be safe and sound.

**TBC…**

**If anyone is wondering who are the people in the pic, those people were Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku. The next chapter will be up soon. Sorry no omake in this chapter, my sense of humour seems to have left me for the time being…**

**Please kindly leave a review. The button is right below. I'm sure it will take less than a minute unless you want to give me a whole paragraph, I don't mind, hehe. Constructive criticisms are welcome but no rude people will be tolerated. Until next time… Thank you for reading.**


	12. Stick with you

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me, I don't own the characters. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. The song in this Fanfic called 'Stick with you' by The Pussy Cat Dolls, don't belong to me. Please don't sue me.**

**To xxInuLoverxx: How kind of you to like the romance in the story. Sesshomaru will always be Rin's hero. You gave me the inspiration to write more fluff. Thank you.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

The next morning, Sesshomaru was still asleep when Inuyasha and Miroku left the mansion and drove in their cars to Kagome's place. They informed Jaken to let Sesshomaru know that they will be back there later in the evening. Inuyasha decided to meet Kagome to have a talk with her.

Upon arriving, they went up to Kagome's place. Sango had opened the door for them and Kagome was in the kitchen, making some breakfast. Kagome looked surprised to see Inuyasha behind Miroku, she thought only Miroku would be the there in the morning to meet Sango.

Sango and Miroku decided to leave them alone and went ahead to do their research on the demons that could be responsible for Rin's abduction.

"I made some breakfast, I hope you don't mind." Kagome said to Inuyasha softly, her back was facing him as she was frying some eggs. She was afraid of what he was going to talk to her about. Sango didn't tell her that Miroku had told Inuyasha the truth, she knew Kagome would be alright.

"Sure, I haven't eaten any breakfast yet... Thanks." Inuyasha said to her and was staring behind her. When Kagome turned to put the breakfast on the plates on the kitchen counter, he quickly turned away. He offered to set the table for her and he went out of the kitchen with the breakfast and coffee.

'_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)'_

They sat down at the table and ate their breakfast quietly. Until Inuyasha couldn't stand the silence, he decided to talk to her. He put down his fork on the plate and opened his mouth to tell her how he felt.

'_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.'_

"Kagome. I had found out about your past from Miroku last night." Inuyasha said to her with a slight smile on his face. Kagome stopped eating and looked up to him. She wasn't sure where the conversation was leading to, so she kept silent.

'_I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,_  
_Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say'_

"I understand now. I was dense and made the people around me worry about me. All I want to say to you… is that I am already falling for you. Not because you look like Kikyo or have the same scent as her… It is because you are you and I love you just the way you are. So no matter what happens, I am going to stick with you." Inuyasha said to her in a calm tone. He approached her and took her hand. Kagome stood up and saw that he was smiling tenderly at her, both of them were looking into each other's eyes and were lost in reverie. Their surroundings seemed to disappear in their world, it was only the two of them at that point of time. Nothing else matters and they had each other.

'_And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)'_

Inuyasha hugged Kagome and she hugged him back tightly, she was crying. She prayed that this wasn't a dream, if it was a dream, she refused to wake up from it.

'_So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say'_

"So what do you say? Do you want to give us a chance?" Inuyasha looked down to see her face.

"Yes, Inuyasha, the chance is ours. I thought you would not forgive me for what I …" Her sentence was cut off when Inuyasha's lips found hers. Inuyasha could taste the saltiness of her tears but he enjoyed the sweet taste of her lips.

"There is nothing to forgive. I am sorry for ignoring you yesterday, I was just shocked. After knowing about all the things you did, I didn't feel any anger but I was very touched. It made me fall for you all over again or even more." He said to her after their kiss.

"Then you shouldn't apologize since you said that there is nothing to forgive." She said to him and they kissed again. Kagome was feeling very happy that Inuyasha was able to accept her. Inuyasha felt blessed after a long time that he was given a second chance to have someone who he could love again.

Sango and Miroku bought some breakfast and headed to their old school's library. Sango had summoned her pet demon, Kirara, to transport them there. Before they got on Kirara, Sango gave Miroku a very serious warning.

"If you touch me from behind, I will ask Kirara to throw you off from the sky." She said sternly to him. Miroku gave her an innocent smile and put up both his hands in the air. They got on Kirara and travelled to their destination. Upon arriving, they greeted Hachiemon who was the school's professor. Miroku had known him for a long time, they shared the same 'interests' and got along very well with each other. He gave them the permission to use the library for their research.

"Thanks Hachi for giving us the permission. I will give you a treat one of these days." Miroku thanked him and pulled Sango along with him into the library. Sango quickly bowed at Hachi and walked away. Hachi just winked at her and grinned slyly.

"What is that for?" Sango snapped at Miroku. Miroku let go of her hand and looked at her quietly before he spoke.

"Hachi is a little ecchi so I was trying to spare you of his flirting ways." He said softly to her since they were in the library.

"Oh please. If I can manage you, then I can manage him too. Or you're just jealous." Sango told him off.

"You're my girlfriend, that is why." He said to her nicely.

"Baka… Who says I agreed to it?" Sango was blushing and looked away from him.

"Then I will ask you now for which I had asked many times before for the past months. Will you be my girlfriend?" Miroku asked her and hoped that she wouldn't refuse him.

"Let me think about it." Sango answered him and walked to one of the bookshelves, leaving him behind.

"And it is always that same answer." Miroku sighed. What he didn't know was that Sango was smiling to herself when she walked away after he asked her. They found a few books and started their work. They had promised Inuyasha to meet later in the evening.

The sun had shone brightly and they rays entered Sesshomaru's bedroom. He opened his eyes slowly and rubbed his eyes. He felt better after sleeping for hours. Jaken entered his bedroom, pushing a small cart with some breakfast and informed him about his meeting with the rest of the group. Sesshomaru told Jaken to leave him alone and he sat up in his bed. He looked at his breakfast but he had no appetite to eat after what had happened last night. He got out of his bed and stood up to go near the window. He looked out from his window and saw that there was a big hole in the ground outside of the mansion. He wondered what was this demon that had dared to trespass in his family's mansion and kidnapped Rin. He felt pure anger boiling in his blood. He couldn't wait to meet his brother and friends in the evening to discuss about their rescue plan.

Evening came and all of them gathered at the mansion. Inuyasha was sitting closely with Kagome and they looked happy together. Sango and Miroku sat away from each other but every now and then they would be looking at the other secretly. They were all waiting for Sesshomaru in the living room and were lost in their own worlds.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming over. Let's get this done." Sesshomaru said when he arrived in the room. He looked pale but he was calmer than last night. They all gathered around the big table in the room and Miroku placed all the information he got from the library on it. They looked at the pictures of different kind of demons and what were their abilities.

"The demon that we saw last night was called Goshinki. One of a kind, it seldom goes out into the human world. It is able to sense the thoughts of others and I suspect that he has a master who ordered him to come here." Miroku explained to all of them.

"Then that means Rin is in great danger! We must save her!" Sesshomaru was feeling very agitated and impatient to get Rin back.

"Calm down, we have to plan carefully, Sess." Inuyasha said and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Sesshomaru nodded his head and they discussed about the methods to defeat the demon and later they set out in the middle of the night to Mount Fuji on their rescue mission.

**TBC…**

Hmmm, now we shall see some action soon… Next chapter, The Rescue, will be up soon. Please kindly leave a review. The button is right below. I'm sure it will take less than a minute unless you want to give me a whole paragraph, I don't mind, hehe. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Until next time… Thank you for reading. 


	13. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me, I don't own the characters. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me.**

**-xxInuLoverxx- I am happy that you appreciated the song from the previous chapter. Thanks for the good review.**

**-CariMilRod- Thanks for your reviews and support throughout.**

**-Claire Cooper- Glad you liked it and looked forward to your kind reviews. 'wink wink'**

**Ok, the rescue chapter is up. Warning, there is some violence in this chapter. **

**I hope all of you will like it. Happy reading!**

The group had prepared all their stuff to set out on their journey. They decided to go in the middle of the night so that there would not be any innocent humans hiking around near their destination. They had separated into two teams, Miroku, Sango and Kagome were traveling on Kirara. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru traveled on Ah-Un, a two-headed yokai and was also their family's pet.

Kagome's team decided to land on top of Mount Fuji, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru landed at the center of the mountain. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked around and found that there was an evil aura surrounding near them, they followed where the scent of evil came from. They were walking along a dark path and they saw a cave nearby. They walked towards it and entered.

'BOOM' 

A big fireball nearly hit them both. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran forward and drew out their swords to prepare for a battle. When they had moved further into the cave, they found no demon at sight, instead they found Rin who was unconscious and was tied to a chair.

"No, Sess! It might be a trap!" Inuyasha shouted to Sesshomaru but it was too late, his brother had rushed to Rin to be near her. A huge hexagon barrier was formed after Sesshomaru was at Rin's side, Inuyasha tried to break it with his Tetsusaiga but he was bounced backwards by force and fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru shouted at his brother. Inuyasha gestured to his brother that he was fine. Sesshomaru tried to break the barrier but he encountered the same thing as Inuyasha.

"Sess, wake Rin up! Leave this to me!" Inuyasha shouted and continued what he was doing previously. Sesshomaru nodded and untied Rin from the chair. He knelt next to her and shook her a little to wake her up.

"Rin, please wake up. It's me." Sesshomaru said to her softly while trying to wake her.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and she felt happy to see her husband's face. Her eyes begun to be teary and she started to hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Sess, I knew that you are able to make it, I love you." Rin said to Sesshomaru in between her sobs.

"I love you too. I will find you no matter where you go. Hush now, we will get you out of here." Sesshomaru tried to comfort her and let her stand beside him, holding her hand.

Inuyasha tried to a few times with different attacks from the Tetsusaiga but the results were the same. Suddenly, Goshinki appeared out of nowhere behind Inuyasha and sneaked an attack on him.

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" Sesshomaru shouted at his brother. Inuyasha got out of Goshinki's way on time, he could have been torn into two if he hadn't moved fast enough.

"Haha! You will never be able to break that barrier. All of you are going to die!" Goshinki said to them, smiling evilly at them.

"Shut up, you &$! Don't think too highly of yourself! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted at him and attacked Goshinki with his full force.

Kagome and her friends were walking down from the top of the mountain, they had detected the evil aura and followed where it came from. Like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they also found the cave and entered it. Kagome felt very uneasy and tried to stay focused in her mission. She was not sure what was going on but she hoped that Inuyasha and her other friends were going to be safe. They were going deeper into the cave when they heard a loud explosion. They ran towards the area where they heard the loud noise. They stopped when they saw Inuyasha who was busy fighting with the creature.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed when she saw Inuyasha dodged one of Goshinki's attacks.

"Kagome! Go and help Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted at her and tried to get Goshinki out of their way.

'_What is this creature? He seems to be able to predict my every move.' Inuyasha thought to himself._

He felt that this was quite a formidable opponent and was having a rough time dodging every attacks from Goshinki and tried his very best to use his full force to kill the evil creature.

Kagome and her friends rushed to the barrier and they started to chant some words to break it. Kagome took one of her arrows and shot it at the barrier. The arrow went through and the barrier was broken. Rin and Sesshomaru got out from the barrier, they went over to their friends.

"Haha! You are going to die!" Goshinki said and laughed evilly that could send shivers down anyone's spine. He rushed towards them and he getting closer to Kagome. Inuyasha quickly rushed in front of them. He tried to strike Goshinki with his sword but Goshinki caught it in his mouth and broke it with his teeth.

"Aaahh!" Inuyasha screamed from pain when Goshinki attacked him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she watched the terror. Goshinki had struck Inuyasha's body and flung Inuyasha to the side and tried to attack Kagome. Suddenly, Sesshomaru stepped forward and drew out his Tokijin. He fought with Goshinki and Goshinki's abilities to predict his movements. He tried not to think much about his movements and moved with the flow of the wind that he created during the fight and tried to mislead the creature into believing that he was winning. Sesshomaru cleared his thoughts and sealed his heart to prevent Goshinki from reading his thoughts and feelings.

"You are smarter than your brother but you are all the same!" Goshinki shouted and rushed towards Sesshomaru to strike him with his big claws. Sesshomaru moved quickly to the side and struck Goshinki by his side with his Tokijin. Goshinki screamed in pain and his blood gushed out from the left side of his body. He fell to the ground and was breathing heavily.

"Stop, Sesshomaru! We need to know who is his master." Miroku tried to stop Sesshomaru from killing Goshinki. Sesshomaru brought his sword down and stepped aside for Miroku to approach Goshinki. But before he could ask the evil demon, Goshinki had breathe out his last breath.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" Kagome rushed to Inuyasha and hugged him. He winced a little when he felt her hugging him tightly. Kagome noticed this and gasped when she felt his hakama was damp with his blood. She opened the front of his hakama and was shocked to see the wound on his chest. A long line across his chest could be seen, his arms were bleeding and had deep cuts. Kagome cried when she saw this and hugged him softly.

"I'm fine. Only my sword is broken. Don't worry, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked her with a slight smile even though he was in pain, he tried not to show it to her.

"Liar. I'm ok. Let's get you out of here." Kagome helped Inuyasha up and put his arm around her shoulder. Miroku came over and took over from Kagome to assist Inuyasha in his walking. Kagome let him helped her and walked with Sango. Sango held Kagome's hand to comfort her friend. Seeing Rin who was looking pale and weak, Sesshomaru decided to pick Rin up in bridal style and carried her out of the cave. Once they were out from the cave, they saw their mode of transport, Kirara and Ah-Un were waiting for them outside. They went on their way to go back to the mansion where Inuyasha needed help with his wounds and they all could rest.

From a distance, a young girl was standing and was watching them as they left. She disappeared shortly after that…

**TBC**

**Please kindly leave a review. The button is right below. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Until next time… Thank you for reading.**

**Omake:**

**Cogent: So… what do you think?**

**Kagome: I think it's good. But Inuyasha will blow up again, he doesn't like to be beaten up like that. **

**Cogent: I know, but someone hoped that Rin would be saved by her prince charming. I'm just listening to my readers' reviews.**

**Kagome: Oh look! Inuyasha is on his way here.**

**Cogent ran away as fast as possible.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome! Where is that stupid writer?! Did you read the rescue chapter?!**

**Kagome: Yes, I did. Oh come on, if you ever get injured, I will always nurse you back to health.**

**Inuyasha: Hmm, true… (Inuyasha smirked when something came up his mind.) Let's play doctor now. **

_**Kagome's face turned pink. Inuyasha scooped up Kagome in bridal style and walked away. **_

**A/N: The rest is up to your imagination, I promised myself not to write any smex…**


	14. Declaration

Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. The song, 'Don't cha' don't belong to me, it belongs to The Pussy Cat Dolls. Please don't sue me.

Sorry for the delay, been very busy with work.

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. I really appreciate them and I am very glad that all of you enjoy the story.**

**-xxInuLoverxx- Thanks. I hope one of your guesses is right but the girl will be revealed next chapter.**

**-CariMilRod- Thanks for your review and the girl will be revealed next chapter. I'm glad that you liked the action and suspense in the previous chapter.**

**-Claire Cooper- Thank you for your support.**

**Here is the new chapter, happy reading.**

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru called out for his butler. Jaken rushed to the door and was glad to see Rin and the group safe and sound.

"Welcome back, Master Sesshomaru and everyone! Oh what happened to Young master Inuyasha?" He was shocked to see Inuyasha all covered in blood.

"He got injured, get all the healing herbs for him and bring it to the study room. Miroku, bring him there, I will see you all soon." Sesshomaru instructed Jaken and Miroku. He was carrying Rin to their bedroom and gestured to Sango and Kagome to follow him.

When Sesshomaru entered his bedroom with the ladies, he put Rin down on the bed. He turned and looked at Kagome and realized that she seemed to be worried for Inuyasha.

"Don't worry, he will be alright. He is a Hanyou and will heal faster than a normal human." He assured her with a smile, Kagome nodded at him and smiled weakly at him. He told the ladies to stay with Rin and he made his way to the study room.

"Stop making a fuss, I will survive!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku who seemed to be fussing around him when he guided Inuyasha to sit on one of the chairs in the room.

"I know, just try not to move too much if you don't want to lose any more blood." Miroku said to him and sat down on a chair nearby.

"Yea, yea. Just shut up." Inuyasha sounded irritated but in fact he appreciated his best friend's concern.

Shortly, Jaken and Sesshomaru entered the study room. They gathered all the healing herbs and Sesshomaru used his internal strength to help the process of healing his younger brother. Miroku and Jaken stood near them and watched the whole experience.

It was more than an hour, and Kagome was pacing around in Sesshomaru's and Rin's bedroom, since Rin was asleep, she excused herself and headed to the study room to see if Inuyasha was doing fine. Sango stayed behind to watch over Rin just in case.

Kagome knocked on the door softly, Jaken opened it and let her in. She saw Sesshomaru was sitting behind Inuyasha and was transferring some of his energy into Inuyasha. Both of them had closed their eyes and sat on the floor quietly. The whole transferring of energy gave out a few colors that could form a rainbow color. She kept quiet and stood with the rest to wait for the healing process to end. About half hour later, the healing process had ended and Inuyasha was unconscious but he was going to be fine.

Sesshomaru laid him down carefully and stood up, he looked exhausted but he seemed glad that Inuyasha was healing well. He instructed Jaken to bring Inuyasha into his bedroom. Kagome followed Jaken and Miroku into Inuyasha's bedroom, she watched them putting him into his bed. She came near the bed and kissed him on his lips before she left the room. She was relieved that he was safe and sound.

Sesshomaru asked all of them to stay over that night. Sango and Kagome shared a room, and Miroku had his regular guestroom to himself even though he did offer Sango to share with him, a red handprint mark on his face was the answer he got from her after he asked her.

The next morning, all of them had breakfast prepared by Jaken. Sesshomaru was happy to get his wife back and he was happy to see his family and friends were safe. Sango and Miroku decided to go back to their old school's library to do some more research and left the mansion. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to stay back in the mansion as he was still recovering and spend time with Sesshomaru and his wife.

Miroku and Sango were busy with so many old history books on their table in the library. They were so engrossed in their reading that they didn't realize someone else was standing behind Miroku. The lady placed her hands on Miroku's eyes and whispered to his ear. Sango saw what had happened and was gripping the thick book in front her. She tried her best to stay calm and not show any signs of jealousy.

_I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around_

"Guess who?" The lady asked him.

_She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)_

"Hmmm, as much as I know who it is, do I get any hints?" Miroku asked in his flirty way. He grabbed the lady's hands and turned around. He smiled at the lady.

_[Chorus:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

"How are you, Kagura? What are you doing here?" He said with a big smile and stood up to hug her.

"I've been good, thanks. Oh, I'm teaching here now." Kagura said and returned his smile. If the thick book in Sango's hands had any feelings, it would definitely said 'Ouch'.

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
'Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I don't care  
But I know she ain't gonna wanna share_

"Well, that's great. You do remember Sango right? Both of you went to school here around the same time." Miroku pointed at Sango who tried her best to give a smile.

_[Chorus:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?_

"Oh yes. I do remember her. How are you, Sango? What are the two of you doing here? Hey Miroku, do you wanna have lunch with me later, to catch up on old times?" Kagura asked Sango but before she could answer, she turned her attention on Miroku and placed her hand on his arms, smiling sexily at him.

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you)_  
_I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me_

"Well, I do need to get lunch later. Sango, let's join her shall we?" Miroku looked at Sango and hoped that she would join them. Sango wanted to refuse him but seeing Kagura being all over Miroku made her blood boiled.

_[Chorus:  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha_

"Sure, why not." Sango said to Miroku sweetly and smiled at Kagura who just looked elsewhere. The three of them headed to the school's café and Miroku was walking in the middle of the two ladies. He could feel the cold air just being in between the two but he was just smiling at them.

During lunch, Kagura was putting her efforts on grabbing Miroku's attention. Sango pretended to be busy with her lunch and didn't seem to be interested in their conversation, as her mind went back to the past.

Flashback 

_A/N: If you read in Chapter 7, there was a flashback about Sango's and Miroku's past.__**  
**_

Sango had finished with her classes and was walking to the garden. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. She saw Miroku with a group of girls and one of them was holding his hands. They seemed to enjoy themselves. Sango felt a sharp pain in her heart but she refused to admit that feeling.

**End of Flashback**

Her thought was interrupted by Miroku's voice.

"Ready to go, Sango?" Miroku asked her and stood up from his chair after he had placed some cash to pay the bill on the table. Kagura stood after him and told him to contact her later by giving him her mobile no. She said goodbye and left them.

"I see that you enjoy yourself." Sango said to Miroku who turned to look at her and smiled widely.

"Yes, I did, it's been a while since I last saw her. Are you jealous, Sango?" He asked her and looked deep into her eyes.

"You wish." She said softly as she looked back into his eyes.

"I only treat her as a friend, and you do know how I feel about you right?" He asked her gently.

"…" Sango kept quiet and just looked at him as she was expecting him to say something more.

"Oh come on, you do know how I **Feel **about you right?" He asked her again, stressing on the 'Feel' word but Sango didn't answer him. She just stood there without any reaction and there was silence between them. Then Miroku knew he needed to do something to break the awkward silence, so he decided to tell her the truth that he had been feeling for years.

"Sango, I'm in love with you! **Now** you know how I feel about you, right." He said it out loudly, so loud that the other people in the café were staring at the two of them. Sango smiled and grabbed his hand and both of them ran out of the café, laughing with each other like kids. They ran all the way back to the library and were still holding hands when they reached there. Sango felt very happy that Miroku had declared his love for her. She couldn't wait to share the happy news with Kagome and Rin.

Please kindly leave a review. The button is right below. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Until next time… Thank you for reading.


	15. Tokyo Drift

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. The song, 'Tokyo Drift' don't belong to me, it belongs to The Teriyaki Boyz. Please don't sue me.**

**Sorry for the delay, been very busy with work.**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. I really appreciate them and I am very glad that all of you enjoy the story.**

**-xxInuLoverxx- Thanks. I'm sure quite a number of us support Sango…**

**Well, here is the new chapter, please enjoy it.**

"Sango, I'm in love with you! **Now** you know how I feel about you, right." He said it out loudly, so loud that the other people in the café were staring at the two of them. Sango smiled and grabbed his hand and both of them ran out of the café, laughing with each other like kids. They ran all the way back to the library and were still holding hands when they reached there. Sango felt very happy that Miroku had declared his love for her. She couldn't wait to share the happy news with Kagome and Rin._**  
**_

Unknown to both of them, Kagura was standing outside of the café in a corner and was clenching her fists very hard as she watched the official couple ran back to the library. She had witnessed Miroku's confession to Sango and she was angry that she had lost to her rival.

"If I can't have you, no else can." She said softly to herself.

Out of nowhere, a young girl had appeared, and it was the same girl who was observing Inuyasha and his friends when they rescued Rin. She gestured to Kagura to follow her.

"Come with me." She said and Kagura followed her.

"Fancy to see you here. What do you want from me?" Kagura asked her but followed the girl even though the young girl didn't answer her.

Miroku and Sango decided to call it a day and made their way back to the mansion. Sango rushed to see Kagome and Rin to inform them about what had happened earlier. Miroku just smiled to himself and checked with everyone if they were fine.

Inuyasha was still recovering and was resting in his bedroom. Kagome had kept him company the whole day and he welcomed her presence near him. As for the Sesshomaru and Rin, they were just happy to be back together

After dinner, all of them were in Sesshomaru's study room and they were discussing about the new enemy. Sesshomaru was anxious to know who was the new enemy so that he could have his revenge. Sango and Miroku had found nothing on the new enemy and all of them decided that they had no choice but to wait for the next new challenge by him/her. They decided to stay together in the meantime and to take care of one another.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome would go to the office together, as for Sango and Miroku would be bringing their work to the mansion since they were able to do it anywhere, so that they could take care of Rin when the rest were busy at work.

Weeks had passed and everything was beginning to go back to normal for all of them. Sango and Miroku were getting closer and the same went for the other couples. Everything seemed to have gone back to normal in their lives. Until one morning, Inuyasha fetched Kagome from her place to go to work together.

Inuyasha was busy chatting with Kagome in his car and suddenly he sensed something was wrong when he noticed that there were a couple of bikes tailing them. He frowned and stared at his rear mirror, Kagome noticed this and immediately she felt uncomfortable. _(A/N For this scene, I actually listened to Tokyo Drift by the Teriyaki Boyz from the Fast and Furious theme song, check out YouTube,, well, they were speeding in Japan, so..)_

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" She asked him in a worried tone.

"Some bikes are following us ever since we left your place." He answered her in a calm manner.

"Then what shall we do?" She asked him.

"No worries, let's just pretend that we didn't notice and I will try to get their license plates numbers. I will get Miroku to check on those guys." He tried to comfort her and she just nodded.

When the bikes got a bit closer to his car, he noticed that they had pulled out their guns. Inuyasha quickly tried to accelerate his car to avoid any attack that was about to happen.

"Keep your head down and hold on!" He warned Kagome and he tried to get into the nearest highway to escape from the two gunmen.

'**BANG! BANG! BANG!' **

They shot a few shots at his car but Inuyasha was already speeding into the highway. He swerved past a few cars but the two gunmen were still able to follow him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she was starting to feel very frightened when he nearly crashed into a van in front of them but he managed to avoid the accident.

"I am sorry! Just trust me, we get through this!" He tried to assure her and glanced at her while he was trying to concentrate in his fast driving speed. Deep in his heart, he was feeling nervous, he had never drive above 200mph in his new black Porsche Carrera 911. Kagome was holding on to her seatbelt and her stomach didn't feel good.

"Just drive carefully!" Kagome screamed at him, her face paled from all the excitement of watching the cars in front of them.

"Shit! Why must there be a jam of all times?!" Inuyasha yelled out.

The gunmen were getting near them, Inuyasha just had an idea and he decided to go out of the way by going through the white line of the side of the highway illegally and sped straight ahead with the limited space but he prayed that no traffic police would booked him for this. A few cars had body contacts at the side of his car and he knew there would definitely be a few dents and scratches, he winced at the thought of it. He saw some space for him to get into the normal driving space and he drove straight into it.

The two gunmen were getting very close to his car on their bikes. Then, he saw a heavy vehicle ahead of him blocking his way but he got a better idea and drove to the side of the highway again and drove back into the driving space on the highway and passed the heavy vehicle. The gunmen were still following him.

Inuyasha decided that enough was enough, he saw the nearest exit of the highway and drove into the exit. He drove though the normal roads and went to a deserted part of the town. He was now feeling very angry and wanted to settle the problem. He saw a car park with only a few cars and went into it. He saw a spot where he was to park and stop there.

He saw the gunmen were approaching with their bikes, he told Kagome to keep her head down and he transformed into his Hanyou form and wielded out his Tetsusaiga when he got out of them car. He knew from his Hanyou senses that the gunmen were no longer humans and had turned into some kind of monsters. He walked towards them and attacked them with his 'Wind scar'. Both gunmen were dead and their bikes exploded in the car park.

"Finally, it's done, should have this earlier without damaging my car!" He shouted at himself. He remembered Kagome and ran back to his car to check on her. She looked pale and was clutching her stomach, he opened her door and she rushed out and vomited next to his car. Inuyasha rubbed her back to help her. After she was done, she glared at him and sat in his car without a word. Inuyasha winced at this and didn't say a word.

He then remembered the gunmen and went near their remains to see if there was anything that he could bring back to Miroku for further investigation. Suddenly, he felt that he had stepped on something and when he removed his foot, he saw a ring and he picked it up. He suspected that there could be another and he was right as he found the other one nearby.

After seeing that he got what he wanted from the scene, he went to his car and decided to take the day off and called the rest to meet him at the mansion. Kagome was still not talking to him throughout the way to the mansion.

TBC 

**Till next time, please review…**


	16. Rings

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me.**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. I really appreciate them and I am very glad that there are still quite a number of you who still like the story.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. Happy New Year, everyone!**

"Finally, it's done, should have this earlier without damaging my car!" He shouted at himself. He remembered Kagome and ran back to his car to check on her. She looked pale and was clutching her stomach, he opened her door and she rushed out and vomited next to his car. Inuyasha rubbed her back to help her. After she was done, she glared at him and sat in his car without a word. Inuyasha winced at this and didn't say a word.

He then remembered the gunmen and went near their remains to see if there was anything that he could bring back to Miroku for further investigation. Suddenly, he felt that he had stepped on something and when he removed his foot, he saw a ring and he picked it up. He suspected that there could be another and he was right as he found the other one nearby.

After seeing that he got what he wanted from the scene, he went to his car and decided to take the day off and called the rest to meet him at the mansion. Kagome was still not talking to him throughout the way to the mansion.

Upon arrival, Kagome got out of the car and slammed the door. Inuyasha winced at the sound and shook his head, he knew this will take a lot of effort to get her talking to him.

"Kagome!"

He rushed out from his car and grabbed her arm before she entered the mansion. Kagome glared at him and he pulled her close to his body while she struggled against his hold.

"Please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry!" He held her and hugged her.

"I had to do it just now to keep you safe. Please…" Inuyasha tried to comfort her and Kagome had stopped her struggles, she begun to cry softly.

"I just don't like it when you risked your life and used your powers in pub…"

"That was why I went into that deserted carpark. To save you and us. Please don't cry." Inuyasha cut her off and took her into the mansion when he realized that it was getting cold outside. Kagome took a seat in the living area and Inuyasha made tea for her to calm herself. They spent the rest of the afternoon together while waiting for the rest to arrive.

Later, the rest came and they sat down to discuss about the rings that were found by Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru studied the rings and he couldn't figure out what it was all about. Miroku and Sango decided to go to the library to research on them.

Meanwhile, in another place, somewhere near Mount Fuji, Kagura had taken the day off after she had seen Miroku's declaration of love for Sango. She was still with the young girl.

"So… the two zombies had failed in their tasks as expected earlier. It seems that Inuyasha is quite capable even without his older brother to babysit him." Kagura said to the girl with an evil smile.

"It was expected that he is strong. Master will like this challenge." The girl said to her with an expressionless face.

"Haha! I'm sure of that, now why do you bring me here?" Kagura was curious to know.

"Master asked me to inform you to seduce Miroku but it seems to me that you had failed earlier before I came." The girl remembered the scene at the café. Kagura was furious when she was reminded of that incident.

"I didn't fail yet. I was just fooling around with him earlier. You'll see, I will be able to control him soon." Kagura said with full of confidence.

"We shall see then. By the way, Master asked me to give this to you. Here take this ring and I will see you again… soon." The girl disappeared quietly. Kagura couldn't be bothered with the girl's departure. She was busy looking at the ring in her hand. She decided to keep it in her pocket.

"Damn you, Sango!" Kagura screamed and left the place.

At the library, Sango and Miroku were busy reading all kinds of books to find out anything about the rings. Sango had started to feel tired and Miroku noticed this. He decided to get her some coffee and left her alone in the library.

"This is the 20th book that we had read so far, I hope we will find something about these rings before I lose my cool." Sango said softly to herself. She was beginning to lose her patience after going though several thick books with Miroku.

She glanced through a few pages and stopped when she saw the matching pictures of the rings.

"Finally!" She shouted and immediately kept quiet when the school's librarian stared at her. She bowed at the librarian and read the pages before her.

Miroku arrived with 2 cups of coffees and put them at her side.

"You found them. Great!" The librarian glared at them and both of them bowed down to apologize.

"Let's make copies of these and head back to the mansion, I think we have enough of today." Miroku said to her and they put all things aside and left the library.

TBC

Sorry for the short chapter. Trying my best to update but work been quite hectic that I don't even have time for my loved ones. Finally sometime off, I hope you are happy reading this.


	17. Unseen

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha don't belong to me. This is just a fanfiction, the characters in this story is not related to any living people unless by purely coincidental. Please don't sue me.**

At the library, Sango and Miroku were busy reading all kinds of books to find out anything about the rings. Sango had started to feel tired and Miroku noticed this. He decided to get her some coffee and left her alone in the library.

"This is the 20th book that we had read so far, I hope we will find something about these rings before I lose my cool." Sango said softly to herself. She was beginning to lose her patience after going though several thick books with Miroku.

She glanced through a few pages and stopped when she saw the matching pictures of the rings.

"Finally!" She shouted and immediately kept quiet when the school's librarian stared at her. She bowed at the librarian and read the pages before her.

Miroku arrived with 2 cups of coffees and put them at her side.

"You found them. Great!" The librarian glared at them and both of them bowed down to apologize.

"Let's make copies of these and head back to the mansion, I think we have enough of today." Miroku said to her and they put all things aside and left the library.

When they arrived at the mansion, it was already evening and the rest were gathered in the dining room.

"Hey, both of you are back! I hope there is some new findings." Sesshomaru greeted both of them.

"Yep, we got some new findings alright." Miroku said excitedly.

"Ok, let's talk over dinner, everyone." Inuyasha said to them and all of them sat at the long dining table.

Jaken came with all the food, bringing in the variety of sushi, sashimi and teas for them.

"Thanks, Jaken. Come and join us." Rin said to him. He bowed and joined the rest at the table.

"Let's eat everyone." Inuyasha told them. He was tired and hungry after spending the whole day pacifying Kagome. She just started to go easy on him that evening.

"So?" Kagome asked Sango who was sitting next to her. Sango was about to put a piece of salmon sushi into her mouth but she put it back on her plate. Everyone else already started eating.

"We found out what the rings are for. The purpose is to control whoever is wearing it." Sango informed Kagome and picked her food with her chopsticks. And again before she could open her mouth to eat, Kagome asked her again.

"How does the ring control the person?" Kagome asked her. By now, Sango's mouth was drooling a little because of the variety of food in front of her. Inuyasha who was sitting across Kagome, noticed Sango's expression.

"Let her eat, Kagome. We can discuss this later." Inuyasha told her and smiled at Sango.

"I'm sorry, Sango." Kagome apologized to her.

"It's ok, I know you're just stressed from what happened earlier." Sango smiled to comfort her. Kagome smiled back and was glad that her best friend forgave her.

By the time dinner was over, all of them gathered in the study room. Miroku took out the pictures that were found by Sango and laid them on the big desk. The rest were seated except for Sango who was standing before them to begin her explanation on her discovery.

"Now all of you must be curious on how these rings work." Sango started to explain to them.

"There is a small needle at the inner part of the ring where it connects to the skin and it pierced through. The one who controls whoever wears the ring, will chant a strong spell and take a blood sample from that person." Sango paused and saw everyone was listening to her. As she was about to continue, Inuyasha interrupted her.

"So can we say that whoever is in control right now… is a witch or a wizard?!!" Inuyasha asked her, feeling agitated and was scratching his head. He just wanted to know who dared to try to hurt his Kagome.

"Let me finish." Sango told him off and he nodded, feeling embarrassed suddenly. Kagome held his hand to calm him down.

"Not exactly, Inuyasha, it is either a sorcerer or a sorceress. For that, I'm not sure at the moment if it is a she/he… Well, at least we know now that this person must be very evil to use such strong evil spell to control his/her servants. A normal human will turn into a zombie and if a witch or a wizard wears it, he/she will just be controlled by the owner of the rings." Sango sat down after she finished.

"No wonder I saw those two guys differently today. They could have been humans turned into zombies." Inuyasha informed them. Kagome shivered when she thought about the earlier incident.

"Alright guys, we have some clues now. Now I want everyone to remain close to each other and make sure that you are available at all times just in case this evil thing strikes again." Sesshomaru advised them and all of them agreed with him.

They decided to plan the next day and all of them stayed overnight at the mansion. The moon was fully up but the occupants in the mansion couldn't sleep that night. They were all worried about the unseen enemy that all of them would be facing sooner or later.

**TBC**

**Omake:**

Location: Cogent was in a café, using the laptop, reading some fanfic and drinking some iced mocha.

Cogent: What a bright and sunny day… Back to work from my long leave… Holiday season is over… Sigh…

Inuyasha happened to walk into the café. He saw Cogent and decided to joined in.

Inuyasha: Hey Author Baka! You're back. 'Cogent was shocked to see him'

Cogent: Ha ha… Hi, Inuyasha. How are you? Happy belated New Year!

Inuyasha: Oh well, since you wished me, I will let you go. 'An idea popped in his furry head.' By the way, I didn't see you during the holidays, here is a little something for you. 'He took out a small box and gave it to Cogent.'

Cogent: Erm, ok..Thanks. 'Opened it and saw a ring in it.' Did you buy the wrong gift for me?

Inuyasha: Baka! It's for friendship sake! I love Kagome!

Kagome happened to come by and saw both of them. She saw Cogent put the ring on.

Kagome: No!! 'She ran over to their table.'

Both Cogent and Inuyasha looked at her.

Inuyasha: Kagome, this is not what it looks like.

Kagome: Cogent, are you ok? 'Inuyasha sweat dropped'

Cogent: ……. 'Author is lost in translation'

Kagome: Cogent???

Cogent: ……. 'English Subtitles will be resumed once Author is back…'

Kagome: Inuyasha! Sit!

BAM!!!

Inuyasha: Ooooww…

End of omake.

**Well, someone requested for an omake. My sense of humour is slowly coming back, I think... Hope you like it. 'Wink, wink'**

**Pls R & R…**


End file.
